


stood up

by shitty4eyes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I almost got a cavity, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Riding, Ultimate switches changki, Valentine's Day, bad jokes my bad, changki rise, date, implied jooshowhyuk, mentioned established showhyuk, so do their dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitty4eyes/pseuds/shitty4eyes
Summary: Changkyun was moving his hands up Kihyun’s legs so slowly, lips moving against Kihyun’s soft and gentle as if he was something precious, something beautiful, and Kihyun was fully, painfully aware that this wasn’t how strangers were supposed to kiss.





	1. happy valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> so this was SUPPOSED to be posted on valentine's day. which clearly, it's not. 
> 
> ENJOY, THOUGH. COME YELL AT ME ON TWITTER @SHITTY4EYES

Kihyun had a bleeding heart.

Nobody was ever supposed to know that, though. _Nobody_.

(His cat knew, but that was solely because Kihyun had found her, shaking and hiding under a car. Anyone in the area who’d seen him fall onto his stomach and crawl under said car to get her out also probably also knew, but that’s completely beside the point.)

Kihyun toyed with the neck of his wine glass, risking one last glance at the kid seated, almost cruelly, in the middle of the dining room. It wasn’t difficult to notice that it was the only table in the place that only had one person seated at it. Goddamn couples.

“He’s been there for two hours now, you know,” Minhyuk said, running a cloth over the dark wood of the bar counter. Kihyun whipped his head back at the barman, eyes narrowed in what he hoped was a glare.

Minhyuk grinned--just a little, just enough to make Kihyun suspicious.

“Why would I care how long he’s been sitting there, exactly?”

Minhyuk shrugged, nonchalant. “Just thought you might, what with all the staring.”

“I was not _staring._ ”

“If you break that glass, I’ll make you pay for it _and_ the spilled Montoya Cabernet.”

Kihyun placed the wine glass carefully on the counter, releasing his (tighter than intended) grip. “I wasn’t staring.”

“Well, I was,” Minhyuk said, smiling widely. “He’s cute.”

Kihyun sighed. Minhyuk called everyone cute, and everyone called him beautiful. It was a _thing_. It was as infuriating as it could be enduring. Minhyuk, being who he was, could go up to anyone and before he could even _start_ flirting or pouting or batting his eyelashes or whatever the hell it is he does, they’d be putty in his hands. Kihyun can hardly blame them; Minhyuk could be startlingly beautiful, especially since he’d gone and dyed his hair white, looking like a literal fairy prince or one of those ethereal elves fantasy books always went on about.

Minhyuk was also a fucking snake, and his carefree, clingy, mischievous personality drove Kihyun insane at the best of days. Kihyun liked the man, sure, but he often patted Hyunwoo on the back and wondered how the hell he put up with it, and seemed to genuinely _enjoy_ it, too.

(Kihyun would never admit that Minhyuk wrapping himself around the beefy man in hugs and cuddles and various other PDA was actually quite cute, or that he often wondered when he’d find someone who liked him even remotely as much as Hyunwoo seemed to adore Minhyuk, and vice versa.

Not that anyone would put up with him, that is.)

Kihyun kicked himself mentally and downed the last of his wine, before pushing the glass towards Minhyuk impatiently. If he was going to be in this situation, he might as fucking well have some more wine.

“Yeah, he’s cute,” Kihyun agreed, to which Minhyuk cocked an eyebrow. “Do you think the date that stood him up knows that?”

Minhyuk snorted. “Wow, you sound so _wronged_.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day!”  
  
“So?”

“For one, you should be working, not pestering me,” Kihyun gave his wine glass another prod forward, Minhyuk rolling his eyes and taking the glass. “And isn’t it, like--look, Valentine’s Day isn’t a freeby for love or whatever, don’t get me wrong, but isn’t it _especially_ cruel to stand someone up on Valentine’s Day?”

Minhyuk hummed. “And isn’t it five times sadder to be drinking wine alone at a bar on Valentine’s Day?”

“It’s like you don’t _want_ me to tip you,” Kihyun gritted out, glancing over at the kid again before wanting to physically kick himself for it, but all he does is wince. “Goddammit.”

Minhyuk chuckled. “Oooh, we’ve downgraded to longing glances.”

“Shut the fuck up, Minhyuk.”  
  
“Why did you come here, anyway? _Clearly_ not for my company.”

“And yet here I am, receiving it.”

Minhyuk put down the newly filled glass, Kihyun holding onto it like a lifeline, eyes on the red wine and nothing else.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Kihyun groaned. “What do you want me to say?”

“I want you to admit that you’re only out on Valentine’s Day because your cat hates you and you haven’t had sex in months.”

Kihyun gaped at him. “I cannot _believe_ you.”

“Clearly not because I’m _lying_ , which I’m not--”

“My cat doesn’t _hate me,_ and I’m not _you_ , Minhyuk, I can’t just have one-night stands and--" Kihyun straightened up, the word 'can't' pushing into the back of his spine and ego.. "I mean, I _could_ , if I wanted to.”

Minhyuk gasped, hand coming up over his heart. “You could never out-hoe me.”

“You are in a monogamous relationship.”

“And Hyunwoo loves my hoe ass. And that might be liable to change, especially if that cute Jooheon kid keeps hanging around.”

“How sad.”

“The only sad thing here is that you came here to pick someone up and the only person you’re talking to is the one in a quasi-monogamous relationship." Minhyuk looked to the side. "Mmm, I should arrange a date.”

“I did _not_ \--” Kihyun sighed. There was no winning, and Minhyuk's attention had strayed in any case. “I don’t mind being single, alright. It’s just that every single fucking advertisement on TV, or whatever, is completely focused on this idea that being single on this _particular_ day is such a damn bad thing that I actually left the comforts and sanity of my own house to--to--”

“Hook up?”

“To put myself out there,” Kihyun gritted out and gave him an even look. “Is that a bad thing?”

Minhyuk shrugged, glancing over to the only other person seated at the bar, whose drink was still half-way, leaving Minhyuk free to continue this torment. “Not really. You could undo a few buttons, though.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes and sipped at his wine, hand coming up to thumb at the buttons of his shirt absent-mindedly. When had this become his life? He hadn’t, actually, probably much to Minhyuk’s chagrin, come here to pick up guys. Minhyuk had sent him a text-- _come say hi and I’ll sneak you some expensive wine you know that nasty shit you like_ \--and it had been a long day, so fuck it, he came, and now he felt like he was stuck, because to hell if he didn’t have a goddamn bleeding heart, and the kid was cute, alright, and Minhyuk probably already knew, so there was no real risk.

Right? Right.

He looked over again. Fuck, he _was_ cute, and that was probably the worst part of all of this. He looked like a goddamn kicked puppy, close to tears, sitting there, alone at a table set for two. The waiters and waitresses in this place had been running from table to table, and Minhyuk was really the only bartender, the only person who knew he was here.

“Say anything about this, Minhyuk, and I’ll actually fucking kill you.”

Kihyun undid the top button of his shirt, downed the glass of wine, pushed himself off the barstool, and rushed straight to the kid’s table.

 _What the fuck was he doing that for, anyway_.

“I’m so sorry, babe! I’m so late, I’m so sorry.”

Kihyun gave the kid his most charming smile as he looked up, startled. Kihyun hoped that would be enough, that he wasn’t being _the biggest idiot in the universe because who the hell would just go along with this bull_ \--

“Two hours is one hell of a long time to get stuck in traffic, _babe_.”

Kihyun blinked in surprise, smile faltering for a moment before catching the mischievous grin tugging at the kid’s lips, and he laughed softly, nervously. “You forgive me, though, right?” Kihyun asked, hand on the back of the chair opposite the kid, like a question. The kid raised his chin, squinting slightly, before nodding curtly, and as Kihyun sat down, whatever eyes were on them losing interest quickly, the kid laughed, hiding his face behind his hands.

“God, how sad must I look,” he groaned into his hands, Kihyun chuckling softly.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself," Kihyun grinned. "I can leave if you want? Just. I don’t know. Throw your water in my face and accuse me of cheating on my assistant or something.”

The kid peered at him from between his fingers, before letting his hands fall. “I _trusted you._ ”

Kihyun bit down on his bottom lip to keep his grin in check. Yeah. Maybe this hadn’t been such a stupid idea. “My name’s Kihyun, by the way. Yoo Kihyun. And I didn’t actually cheat on you, cross my heart.”

“Changkyun. And I never actually agreed to a blind date, and yet.”

“Two hours is a bit harsh, though. They couldn’t have texted you?”

“He could have. Didn’t though. How’d you know I’ve been here two hours?”

Kihyun paused. “Er.” Fuck. “Good guess?”

“So _that’s_ how sad I looked. Two whole hours worth,” Changkyun said, leaning forwards, resting his arms on the table, pouting sheepishly. It was horrifically endearing. From close up, Kihyun actually had the chance to properly look at him, so he did. He’d obviously dressed up for this ‘date’; either he’d actually bought a new light pink sweater, or he really knew how to take care of his clothes. His light hair was slightly curled, in a way Kihyun knew wasn’t the boy’s natural state, and seeing as Kihyun himself often wore make-up, he knew how to recognize it; redder than natural lips and hooded eyes dark, with a hint of gold. The kid had done _effort_ , alright. And whoever had decided not to show up, well, Kihyun almost wanted to thank them.

“Were you really checking me out just now?”

Kihyun blinked himself into the realization that, yes, he had just done that. Goddamn blatantly, at that.

_Be confident, Kihyun. Own it._

“Yes.”

 “Oh." Changkyun raised an eyebrow, ears pink. "And?”

 _What kind of question was that what the_ \-- ”And? What do you mean ‘and’?”

Changkyun’s ears had upgraded to a bright red, oddly complementary against his caramel colored hair as he ducked his head. “Do you, er, like what you see?" Changkyun cringed into the table. "Oh, _god_ , sorry, it’s just cos I kind of assumed you just came over here out of pure pity and--”

“No, I didn’t,” Kihyun said. “You’re--you’re cute, okay. So sue me, I didn’t like seeing a hot guy alone on Valentine’s Day.”

“Why were you alone, then?”

“Did you just call me hot?”

“Maybe, haven’t really had the chance to check you out, yet.”

Kihyun lifted his chin a little, refusing to feel self-conscious, even as he felt his cheeks blossom with heat, keeping his tone teasing (as best he could). “Go on, then, it’s only fair.”

And so Changkyun did. He seemed to take a vindictive goddamn _pleasure_ out of it, too, as he let his eyes roam over Kihyun, tongue running across his top lip. Kihyun swallowed and Changkyun smirked a little, to which Kihyun narrowed his eyes and Changkyun laughed, sitting back, saying absolutely nothing.

The little shit.

“And?”

“I’ll think about it.”

Kihyun could feel his mouth purse, tongue pushing against his cheek, and Changkyun laughed, high pitched, different from his deep conversational voice that Kihyun could admit he hadn’t really expected.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to see what you’d do. Your _face_.”

“Aish, you brat,” Kihyun said, but could feel his own face betray him, and he looked over to the bar, where Minhyuk wasn’t even trying to be subtle, leaning over the counter, chin rested on his propped up hand like he was watching his favourite KDrama. Kihyun lifted his hand, making eye-contact with one of the waitresses who nodded in affirmation before Kihyun turned back to Changkyun.

“A blind date, huh?”

Changkyun puffed. “Yeah. My friend suggested it, said he knew a guy who’d be ‘perfect for me’, but I guess Mr Perfect didn’t really have the same idea.”

“Damn, that’s rough. Have you talked to him at all?”

Changkyun shook his head. “Nah, my friend just told me to be here and, hey,” he shrugged. “Guess two hours _is_ the alloted waiting time for Mr Perfect to show up.”

Kihyun froze. Changkyun froze.

“That was a stupid joke, I didn’t--”

“I know, it’s fine--”

“I make stupid jokes, it’s kinda my _thing_ \--”

The waitress walked up to the table and smiled down at them, apparently immune to awkwardness in all its shapes and forms. “Can I get you two anything to drink?”

“ _Please_ ,” Kihyun breathed, and glanced up to see a small smile on Changkyun’s face, and he let his tense shoulders attempt to relax.

“Anything in particular you’d like to drink or?”

“Montoya Cabernet. Changkyun, babe? Want anything?”

Changkyun blushed, red, stuttering as he fumbled with the drink menu in front of him. “I, er, I don’t know.”

“Are you even old enough to drink?”

“I’m twenty two!”

Kihyun laughed softly, and the waitress raised her eyebrows. “You don’t know your boyfriend’s birthday? S-sorry, I just--you called him ‘babe’, like, twice now, from what I heard, so I just assumed.”

_...he did?_

“He just likes teasing me,” Changkyun muttered, embarrassed, staring into the drink’s menu like the answers to all life’s questions lay amidst the ciders.

“That I do,” Kihyun chuckled. “Seriously, though, do you want something to drink?”

“S-Sure, I’ll just have what you’re having.”

“Right. Just bring the bottle,” Kihyun said, the waitress scribbling something on her little notepad, glancing between the two of them with a little smile, before briskly walking off.

“Is this--is this a date now?”

Kihyun shrugged, leaning forward to entwine his fingers and rest his chin on them with a slight grin. Kihyun had always been confident. A bit… Overly confident, sometimes. Controlling, some might say, but Kihyun knew himself well enough to know what he was and wasn’t capable of, and most of the time, he wanted to smack his friends over the head for doing quite obviously stupid things just to frustrate Kihyun into doing it in their stead. But he always did it anyway.

“Do you want it to be? Or are you still ‘thinking about it’?”

Changkyun chuckled softly, ears still blazing red, and he reached up to rub at one, and Kihyun felt vaguely bad for making the kid so nervous. _If_ that’s what he was doing. Consider it revenge for the nerves softly dancing at the edges of his consciousness.

“You really want me to call you hot, don’t you?”

“Sexy works, too.”

“Both just takes the cake, then.”

“Is it both?”

“Nah, you’re pretty, too.”

Kihyun had a retort ready, but it died on the tip of his tongue with a small choke, feeling his cheeks heat up at a truly alarming rate. “ _You are_ \--you are _very_ forward for someone not even on a date with me.”

“You’re the one calling me ‘babe’.”

“Your wine,” their waitress announced, chirpy and smiling, Kihyun actually impressed that she’d gone to the effort of draping a cloth over her arm. Changkyun kept _looking_ at him, though, even as she poured their wine and glanced between them, Changkyun’s eyes didn’t leave his face and Kihyun wasn’t sure what the _hell_ to do about it.

“Will you be ordering something to eat?”

“We will,” Changkyun said, features softening into a little smile that affected Kihyun _far more_ than any of the staring. Kihyun could handle staring. He could handle staring and confidence and flirting, but Kihyun had never been too great at… soft.

“Great!” the waitress said, like she didn’t ask this question and receive the same answer a hundred times a day, before putting two menus in front of them. “Just let me know when you want to order. Enjoy.”

“Thank you.”

She left them alone and Changkyun was still _looking at him_.

“Is there something on my face?”

“I’m just,” Changkyun shrugged, picking up his glass and bringing it up to his lips. “Curious. Are you rich?”

“Do you want me to be?”

“Not particularly, but you seem the type.”

“What on earth would give you that idea?”

“The suit, the fancy wine, your hair looks professionally dyed--”

“Thanks?”

“--Your skin is flawless, it’s almost infuriating. So what, are you a lawyer, a CEO--”

“I’m a photographer, but by all means, keep guessing.”

Changkyun paused, wine glass halfway to his lips. “Oh. You take pictures?”

“That _is_ the gist of it, yes,” Kihyun said, watching the red wine disappear between Changkyun’s lips, before realizing what he was doing and taking a sip of his own.

“What do you take pictures of? Sunsets? Rainbows? Your lunch?”

“I take pictures of people, Changkyun. Is this you trying to get to know me?”

“Obviously. Do you do weddings?”

“Why, are you getting married?”

“Still waiting for the laws to catch up,” Changkyun said, smiling a little. “Seriously, though, that’s pretty cool. Have you always wanted to be a photographer?”

Kihyun nodded, letting his eyes rake over the menu in front of him like he hadn’t been there a million times. “First gift I ever got was a shitty disposable camera. I kept trying to take pictures of birds but they’d fly away before I could get the picture so there was about fifty different pictures of walls and park benches and scattered crumbs.”

Changkyun laughed. “So you settled on people because of how stationery they are?”

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “You can’t reason with a bird.”

“Had any gallery openings I might have wandered into in an artistic haze?”

“I would have remembered seeing you there,” Kihyun said, finding vindictive pleasure in the way the boy blushed.

“You’re very young, though, aren’t you? To be a professional photographer or whatever.”

“I’m good at what I do and I work hard,” Kihyun said, lips ghosting over the rim of his glass and smiling as he saw Changkyun’s eyes flick down before widening a little as he glanced up again. “I feel mildly interviewed, you know.”

Changkyun shrugged. “Dates are just interviews where imagining the other person naked _really_ doesn’t help.”

There was something about the absolutely horrified expression on Changkyun’s face, paired with the blush that seemed almost ever-present on his face that was just… something, alright. Kihyun laughed, covering his mouth with his hand, realizing he’d just barked out a laugh in the middle of a restaurant.

“I _cannot_ believe you just said that.”

Changkyun laughed, clearly embarrassed if the way he was repeatedly bringing his forehead down onto his crossed arms was any indication. “I didn’t say that, you’re hallucinating.”

“So you’re _not_ imagining me na--” Changkyun threw him with a hastily crumpled up napkin, and Kihyun laughed again. “That’s not a ‘no’.”

“It is! It’s a no! I’m not!” Changkyun crumbled up his only remaining napkin, holding it up and looking on the verge of laughter himself. “I swear to _God_ I’ll use this.”

“And you’re _sure_ you’re twenty two?”

The napkin hit Kihyun between the eyes, before plopping sadly into Kihyun’s wine glass. Kihyun cocked an eyebrow at the kid, whose face portrayed what Kihyun could only describe as ‘mournful acceptance’.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s…” Kihyun lifted the napkin out of the wine glass by its only dry corner. It dripped. “Fine.”

“Here, take mine,” Changkyun said, leaning forward to switch out their glasses, Kihyun reaching out to stop him, to tell him it was no big deal, which just made the boy scramble and spill wine all over the white, expensive table cover.

“I don’t go on dates, and now I know why,” Changkyun said, in a panicked, squeaky rush as he stood up and dabbed furiously at the wine with the (other) crumpled up napkin. “Hyungwon said so, too, ‘we can dress you up but we can’t take you anywhere’ and he’s right I spilled a milkshake in the middle of a supermarket once and guarded my puddle of shame--”

“Changkyun--”

“--and lost my wallet in an airport so big it needed trains and--”

“ _Changkyun_ ,” Kihyun said, laughter lacing his voice. Changkyun looked so _guilty_. “Calm down, you’re going to stain your sweater.” Changkyun looked down at the sleeves of his cotton-candy pink sweater hovering dangerously close to the small puddle of spreading red wine, Kihyun’s fingers having come up to close around Changkyun’s wrist just before he closed that very small gap. “I’m sorry if I made you nervous. The waitress will clean this and I’ll tip her double what the wine cost. Alright?”

Changkyun nodded, Kihyun letting go of his wrist so he could plop back down on his chair.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“ _God_ , dates are dumb,” Changkyun grumbled before waving his hands at Kihyun’s raised eyebrow. “Not this one! I mean, this is nice, but, but--but who _decided_ that this is the best way to get to know someone? That eating in front of a near stranger and--and _interviewing_ each other for, what, an hour, two hours, is what makes people connect. Dates should be--I don’t know. I don’t know, but spilling wine and making a fool of myself doesn’t seem ideal.”

“So, what, you’d just like to skip to the end?” Kihyun asked, swirling the wine in his glass and tilting his head at the kid.

“I don’t know, maybe. Seems like less of a hassle.”

“You’d go straight to kissing on the doorstep, then?”

“No-- _can you just let me live, please_ ,” Changkyun gaped, as Kihyun laughed again (when was the last time he laughed this much? And what the hell was he even laughing so much for?). “I mean just--skipping to the lazy days and, yes, the kisses, and the--watching Netflix in bed, and holding hands and teasing each other and--and--yeah.”

Changkyun deflated a little and Kihyun hummed, glancing around at the waitress again and lifting a hand. “That doesn’t sound a lot like the end of anything.”

Changkyun shrugged. “The middle, then, I guess.”

“Right,” Kihyun said, feeling stupid at the sight of this shy, clumsy, funny, beautiful boy in front of him, and hell, feeling brave. “So would you like me to get us something to eat, or would you like me to get the bill?”

Changkyun’s face went through an incredible amount of facial expressions, all accompanied with red cheeks. “What do you--what are you-- _Huh_?”

Kihyun rubbed at his ear, hot between his fingers. “I just meant--why not skip to the middle. Hell, I have ramen and Netflix and an actual comfortable couch at home. It’s not far.”

“Are you propositioning me?”

“I am…” Kihyun hesitated, picking at his sleeve. “Offering to get out of this restaurant, one I’m sure you’re sick of.”

The corner of Changkyun’s lips quirked upwards.

“And honestly? I really fucking hate Valentine’s Day. Blindly and on principal, sure, and you’re right. Dates suck. But,” Kihyun smiled up at him. “I think I’d enjoy one with you. I still don’t know what you study or do for a living or whatever, and I’d like to. I’d like to hear your opinion on my To Watch list, and see what you look like when you’re relaxed, and make you coffee. I don’t even know how you drink your coffee--”

“Milk, two sugars,” Changkyun said, smiling down at the table, cheeks dimpled-- _dimpled_ \--in a smile. “I would… really like a coffee right now, actually.”

Kihyun made to reply, but their waitress smiled down at them, looking expectant. “I’m so sorry, I’ll clean that in a second. So, have you made a decision?”

“I--” Kihyun looked over at Changkyun. “Have we?”

“We’ll have the bill, thanks,” Changkyun said, softly, blushing. Kihyun swallowed. What the hell had he just gotten himself into.

The waitress’ smile faltered a little-- _she must work on commission_ \--before glancing over at Kihyun. “Alright. You can just come pay at the front desk. What, er, what do you want me to do with the bottle?”

“Ah,” Kihyun said, frowning at the four glasses worth of wine still in the bottle on the table. “Right. Er.”

She chuckled. “It’s fine, I won’t say anything if you take it like that. Just try not to get me in trouble, okay?”

“Thank you,” Kihyun said, bowing his head a little, and she walked off to the front.

“I’m a language major, by the way,” Changkyun said, standing up, shrugging on a big, straight cut white coat and stuffing a bottle of wine into it coat like he _wasn’t_ just stuffing a bottle of wine into his coat in the middle of very fancy restaurant. “Since you’re apparently curious.”

“Why am I not surprised,” Kihyun said, pushing his chair back in under the table as he walked away, but not before revelling in the scandalized expression on Changkyun’s face.

“I am _offended._ In six languages.”  
  
“Did you say that to impress me?”

“Did it work?” Changkyun asked, grinning cheekily, and Kihyun rolled his eyes, digging in his pocket for his wallet as they reached the counter. Changkyun bumped into him a little-- _we’re the same height,_ Kihyun noticed, idly--when he still didn’t reply, his dimples goddamn _mocking_ Kihyun at this point. Where was this _goddamn_ waitress so he could pay already.

“Mmm, six is a bit much,” Kihyun shrugged, as nonchalantly as he could manage with Changkyun smiling at him with his teeth and his dimples and… Kihyun swallowed as unobtrusively as possible. “I’m not sure I believe you.”

Changkyun tilted his head, pouting softly and taking a small step forward, putting up a finger. “ _Tu es célibataire? Mais comment est-ce possible?_ ”

Was that _French? Fuck,_ Kihyun wished he could speak French.

“ _Utsukushi me o shite iru._ ” Changkyun lifted another finger. Kihyun understood _some_ Japanese. Enough to blush. “ _Podría perderme en tus ojos._ ” Another finger. “ _Meine Zunge kann aber auch noch was anderes als nur Sprachen sprechen.”_ Changkyun chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, cheeks red. _God, what had this stupid kid just been saying that he himself was blushing about it,_ and easily switched to English. “I’m being stupidly bold, I really hope you can’t understand anything I’m saying.”

Kihyun swallowed. Where the hell was this damn waitress?

“I know… a little English,” Kihyun said, not as confidently as he would have liked, switching back to Korean with a little cough. “And Japanese. None--none of the others.”

“I take it you believe me now, though?” Changkyun grinned, and Kihyun panicked.

“That was--that was only five languages.”

“I’m speaking Korean right now, Kihyun.”

Kihyun paused, wanting the earth to swallow him up already and claim his body into its soil, before straightening up, because that wouldn’t do at all. He opened his mouth to say something, to scold the kid about his lack of honorifics, before--

“I _must_ apologise,” a familiar, lilting voice said, grating at Kihyun’s ears from seemingly nowhere. “We’re _oh so very busy_ at the moment, so I’ll be ringing you up tonight.”

 _Minhyuk_.

Kihyun glared, slapping his card down onto the counter.

“Oooh, eager to get out of here, Kihyun?”

Changkyun glanced between the two of them, shifting from foot to foot. “Do you two know each other?”

“Never seen him before in my life,” Kihyun growled, narrowing his eyes at Minhyuk’s smirking face.

“We used to be _roomies_ ,” Minhyuk cooed, picking up Kihyun’s card with a wink and blithely ignoring Kihyun’s eyes throwing daggers at him. Kihyun really was going to kill him. “Tip?”

“Just double the bill. And don’t take any of it.”

Minhyuk pouted. “I’m offended that you don’t trust me.”

“You really weren’t kidding about the rich thing, huh?” Changkyun asked.

Minhyuk laughed, raising an eyebrow at Kihyun. “You told him you were rich?”

“He _assumed_ I was,” Kihyun grumbled, crossing his arms and tugging them close to himself.

“You’re not?”

“I am... decently well off, but that’s not--”

“Your card,” Minhyuk grinned, holding the card out for Kihyun, who grabbed it and stuffed it into his pocket, red-faced and frowning. Great. Minhyuk had probably already told everyone that he was taking some kid he just met home to--to-- _was he seriously taking a kid he just met back to his flat?!_ What was he _thinking--_

Kihyun tensed, eyes widening as he felt an arm snaking around his waist. He looked over at Changkyun, who seemed to determinedly not look at him, even as he wore a small smirk on his face. “What--”

“You’re frowning. I’m testing a theory.”

Kihyun blinked and gaped and blushed and it was just awful and it would have been fine, if he had just gone into his usual panic mode and just pulled away as soon as Changkyun reached out but _nooo_ , his heart had done this _thing_ , and now he was _stuck here_ , and he didn’t really _mind_ but somehow his body had decided to _lean closer_ and--

“Oh, Kihyun, don’t be embarrassed. I’m sure it’s not what it looks like.”

Changkyun hummed, tilting his head, smiling lopsidedly. “What _does_ this look like?”

Kihyun was too preoccupied gaping and blushing at this little shit of a kid that he didn’t get a reply in before--

“It _looks_ like your theory panned out,” Minhyuk grinned. “He’s not frowning anymore. Have fun. Oh, and kid,” Minhyuk added, as Kihyun sort of let himself be steered out of the restaurant. He waved him over, Changkyun frowning but leaning in nonetheless as Minhyuk whispered something in his ear, hand still holding onto Kihyun’s jacket.

Changkyun laughed, free hand coming up to cover his mouth, face now  _incredibly_ red, _fuck_ , Minhyuk looked smug. That was literally never a good thing.

“Wh-what is it?” Kihyun tried, to which Changkyun giggled even more, and Kihyun’s jaw clenched. Minhyuk waved his hands.

“Oh, _nooo,_ the frowns are back,” Changkyun laughed.

“See? Told you so,” Minhyuk said, voice high-pitched as he giggled and Kihyun felt incredibly justified in wanting to jump over the counter and strangle Minhyuk to death. “So _sensitive_.”

Kihyun shoved Changkyun's arm away and let the door slam on the way out. A hand grabbed at his wrist, and he recognised Changkyun’s laughter. It had been… what, half an hour? Not even. And he already recognised the kid’s goddamn _laugh_. He pursed his lips, clenched his jaw, and didn’t turn around. “What?”

“I’m sorry, he just--" Changkyun's laughter died in less than a second. "Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Kihyun said, letting out a low, frustrated groan. “I just--I don’t particularly like being mocked.”

“Shit, I’m--please look at me, I don’t know what your face is doing and it’s giving me anxiety.”

Kihyun huffed a small laugh. He had to. Fuck.

“Was that a smile?”

“No.”

Changkyun’s hand was stupidly, stupidly gentle as it slowly moved down to his own, hesitant before Kihyun let his fingers slip between Changkyun’s. Changkyun held his hand tightly. It could be reassuring, if Kihyun’s heart didn’t feel like it might give in at any moment.

“We weren’t mocking you. But your friend--”

“He’s not my friend.”

“Ex-roommate?”

“Main annoyance.”

Changkyun chuckled, pulling at his hand a little, still clearly wanting Kihyun to look at him. He pulled, and whined, enough to _actually_ make Kihyun turn around and look at him. Kihyun looked at him, head ducked slightly, trying not to look at their intertwined hands.

“You weren’t mocking me?”

“Not at all,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun believed him. “He’s just. I don’t know. Optimistic.”

Kihyun raised his eyebrow. “Optimistic?”

Changkyun swung their hands a little, clearly nervous, blushing fiercely. “Well. _You know_.”

“I know?” Kihyun could feel it--amusement and affection bubbling up in his chest somewhere, as he fought back a grin.

Changkyun pouted, looking incredibly close to stomping his feet and whining like a twelve year old throwing a tantrum over ice cream. “Please don’t make me _say iiiiiit_.”

Kihyun grinned a little (he gave up, okay), staying silent. Changkyun looked _pained_.

“What," Kihyun spoke up, "That I invited you, a near stranger, to my flat, on Valentine’s night?”

Changkyun paused. “ _Maybe_.”

“Did Minhyuk say something inappropriately sexual?”

Changkyun blushed harder, and that was all the answer Kihyun needed.

“I’m going to kill him,” Kihyun said, like a statement, like an idle comment on the weather.

“Nooo,” Changkyun whined as Kihyun moved to stomp back to the restaurant in his murderous rage (read: incredulous amusement) and Changkyun blocked his path with his free arm, coming up around Kihyun’s waist, right where he was supposed to be stomping off in his _murderous rage_. “Murder would just ruin the mood.”

“The _mood--_ Oh, my _God,_ what did he _say to you_?” Kihyun laughed, despite himself, despite everything, Changkyun keeping him there, stumbling back a little as Kihyun pushed, hard, against Changkyun’s arm, who was strong-footed enough to just make Kihyun’s struggle look a little pathetic.

“He said you were cute, and funny,” Changkyun said, still holding Kihyun back, who was very quickly losing his resolve. “Nothing I didn’t already know, honestly.”

“Minhyuk wouldn’t call me funny if you threatened him with a gun, now lemme at ‘im,” Kihyun said, struggling against Changkyun’s arm again, before Changkyun took drastic action and threw himself against Kihyun’s back, which, ow, whole ass wine bottle, before letting go of his hand. Kihyun laughed, (Kihyun, who was still adamant on rushing into that restaurant and crushing Minhyuk’s windpipe with the nearest blunt object) hearing his voice raise its pitch as he nearly toppled over under the kid’s sudden weight.

“ _Changkyun--_ ”

“Cease your resistance.”

“Is that an Overwatch quote?”

“It _is_ , you _nerd,_ ” Changkyun giggled, and Kihyun laughed at the ridiculous situation he’d found himself in, on the pavement outside his usual restaurant, in the arms of a boy he liked far too much for such a short time.

“Stop making me _laugh_ when I’m trying to psyche myself up for first degree manslaughter.”

“Kind of hot, but I really want coffee, so if you could _not_ actually kill him--”

“But, Changkyun, premeditated _attempted_ murder doesn’t have the same _effect_ \--”

“Okay, that’s it.”

Kihyun yelped as Changkyun lifted him up and he kicked his legs because _why the hell was he picking him up_.  _What for. Why for, exactly._ Changkyun put Kihyun down again, facing away from the direction he was supposed to be killing a man in.

“Coffee. That way. Go.”

Kihyun kept the grin on his face as he bent his knees. “Go on, then.”

“The hell are you doing.”

“Get on my back, I’ll carry you.”

“You’re _kidding_. You’re, like, tiny.”

Kihyun turned around, Changkyun’s arms leaving his waist, but it was _worth it,_  because Changkyun was flushed and beautiful with laughter and--and-- _and_ he was supposed to be angry. He smacked Changkyun’s arm, stupid, half-heartedly.

“Hey! I’m not tiny!”

Changkyun smirked, hands coming up to Kihyun’s waist again, skin _burning_ through his damn clothes. “Mmm, so Minhyuk says.”

Kihyun _gaped. That fucking--_  “He--There’s no-- _What_ \-- _How would he even_ \--”

Changkyun barked out a laugh. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding, oh god, your face is _doing things_ , I was _joking_.”

Kihyun smacked Changkyun’s arm again, his face so _hot_ he wanted to run or hide and--and he was ducking his head and it met with Changkyun’s chest and he was trying his best not to think about that, but it was incredibly difficult to do considering Changkyun was laughing and it reverberated in his chest and--

Kihyun pulled away, and Changkyun kept grinning.

“You really want to come over?”

“You really want me to?”

Kihyun shifted a little, keeping his head down, even though he knew Changkyun could still see how red his ears were. “Yeah,” Kihyun said, because yeah, fuck, he really did, you know? It was stupid and irresponsible but hell, he wanted to make this kid a cup of coffee and see his reactions during a movie and hold him on a couch and--shit. Fuck. _Fuck_ , he was an idiot, wasn’t he?

“Then, God, _fine,_ ” Changkyun groaned. “I _guess_ I’ll let you piggy-back me to your flat.”

Kihyun scoffed, turned around and started walking. “Keep dreaming, kid. You had your chance.”

“What a horrible date, making me _walk_ ,” Changkyun teased, doing a little run to catch up to Kihyun’s fast steps. “After being so cruelly stood up. On _Valentine’s Da--_ Ow. You like hitting me, don’t you?”

“I’ll hit you again, Changkyun, I swear to God,” Kihyun laughed, massaging his temples, letting his hand fall, brushing Changkyun’s, and crossing his arms in a gay panic. “It’s actually not that far. There’s a reason I’m a regular at that place, overpriced wine and all.”

“So you’re saying that if I went up to you and I said ‘come here often’, you would _have had_ to say yes.”

“That’s--” Kihyun paused. “Fuck. You’re right. Not that I _would_ say yes. Would you seriously use that line?”

“Nah, I prefer ‘I’m so sorry I’m late, babe’.”

Changkyun laughed and dodged Kihyun’s newest half-hearted attack.

“Shut up, I didn’t say that.”

“I was paraphrasing, sure, but you definitely said that.”

“I said babe.”

“We both said babe.”

Kihyun laughed, nodding. “Right. So do you come here often?”

“ _Oh, my god,_ ” Changkyun laughed and so did Kihyun, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

“I just meant--Christ, I just meant to ask if you live in the area or whatever.”

“If I tell you will I find you hiding in my rose bushes?”

“What the fuck, no.”

“Good, I don’t have rose bushes, I’m on the third floor.”

“Then why did you--”

“Because you get all red, it’s adorable. Stop trying to _hit me_ \--” Changkyun laughed, running just out of Kihyun’s reach and smiling back at him as he walked backwards.

“You’re provoking me,” Kihyun defended, shaking his head and struggling to keep the smile off his face. “Look where you’re walking.”

“Just say you wanna look at my ass, hyung, be true to your--”

Kihyun pounced forward and Changkyun barely managed to get out of his way, laughing as Kihyun kept trying to just land _one goddamn hit._

Except Changkyun was far too damn fast and Kihyun’s legs were short and he was unfit and Changkyun was laughing, tripping over the sidewalk, and Kihyun was reaching out and pulling Changkyun closer before he could even consider stopping himself, away from falling face first on the concrete and towards him, flush and just as uncoordinated and would definitely have fallen straight on his ass if Changkyun didn’t manage to regain enough balance for the both of them, except--

Except now Changkyun was flush against him, arms around his waist and face so close Kihyun was scared he could physically _feel_ the blush goddamn _radiating_ off his own cheeks. Changkyun was looking at him--more specifically, Changkyun was looking right at his mouth and subconsciously, instinctually, Kihyun licked his lips.

“My, er,” Kihyun’s voice wavered and he swallowed. Hard. “Flat is really close. Just around the corner.”

Chagnkyun nodded, eyes coming up to look into his, a small smile hinting at his lips, (full, pink, kissable lips. Fuck.) “I am definitely feeling prepositioned right now. Just saying.”

Kihyun squinted at him, incredulous as he felt another laugh uninhibitedly and without any sort of permission fall from his lips. “You’re absolutely ridiculous, do you know tha--”

He was silenced unfortunately _not_ by soft lips pressing against his own, but instead by a very loud honk. _What the--_

Changkyun pulled him out of the road. What the fuck. _What the fuck_.

“Were we standing in the _middle of the fucking road?!_ ”

Changkyun giggled, still with his arms around Kihyun but that wasn’t _important_ \-- “Stop _laughing_ , we could have _died,_ we could have gotten driven _over by the truck that literally almost just ran us over why are you still laughing_ \--”

“Because we just nearly got run over by a car, Kihyun,” Changkyun wheezed.

“Why is that _funny_ \--” Changkyun kept laughing and it was stupidly contagious. “ _Stop it,_ we could have _died_ \--”

“Your eyes get so _big_ , it’s so _cute--_ ”

“I’m not cu--”

Changkyun kissed him. Changkyun cupped his face, hands warm on Kihyun’s burning cheeks, and lips so soft and gentle and so damn inviting that it was hardly Kihyun’s fault that he leaned forward to deepen the kiss, to get closer, to lick at the seam of Changkyun’s lips and letting the shiver work its way down his spine as Changkyun gasped his mouth open. Kihyun groaned against Changkyun’s mouth, and let his hand grip at the boy’s arm, the other at his neck, holding him close and feeling heat everywhere in his body as he felt Changkyun’s tongue against his own. Changkyun tasted like wine and Kihyun’s head spun as Changkyun pressed their bodies closer, hands everywhere but nowhere and not enough and--

\--and Changkyun pulled away.

The little _shit_.

It took Kihyun a few second to open his eyes. Changkyun’s fingers were ghosting over the fine hairs at the back of his neck and up into his hair and Kihyun eyes _fluttered_ open. Unbelievable. Since when did his eyes _flutter_ but... he couldn’t remember ever kissing anyone like that--ever _being kissed_ like that. Hurried and slow and loving and desperate all rolled into one and-- _shit_ , how had he gone so long without meeting this boy?

“You were saying about your flat?”

Kihyun groaned. “It’s so _far away_.”

Changkyun smiled and it was soft, you know? He was looking at Kihyun and it was so damn soft that Kihyun wasn’t sure what to do about it other than to lean forwards again and kiss it. Changkyun smiled into the kiss, and it was just a simple thing. It was just a press of lips against lips but it still managed to make Kihyun’s grip on the other boy stronger, like an anchor. Fuck. Kihyun was so _fucked._

“I don’t know where you live, hyung.”

“To be expected,” Kihyun breathed, not listening.

“You mind showing me, then?”

“Not at all.”

Changkyun chuckled. “You’re not moving.”

“I’m not?”

“If you take me to your flat…” Changkyun started, leaning forwards to ghost his lips over Kihyun’s, his breath hot and Kihyun’s stomach twisting as Kihyun finally let himself look up into Changkyun’s dark eyes. “Our chances of getting hit by a truck will decrease _drastically_.”

Kihyun closed his eyes and groaned, before fixing Changkyun with a withering glare. “Why am I attracted to you...”

Changkyun waggled his eyebrows, moving his hands down from Kihyun’s waist to his hips and Kihyun almost yelped as he jerked their hips together, now _keenly_ aware of the fact that they were the same height and their hips aligned perfectly and--Kihyun wiggled out of his grip, blushing furiously and straightening his jacket.

“If you can just give me a _damn second_.”

Changkyun put his hands behind his back, cheeks red and dimpled as he grinned. It was _horrifically endearing_ . Kihyun took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair and Changkyun was standing there, patiently looking at him, but hopping a little, swaying as he stood on his toes before falling back on his heels and back to his toes. Why was that so _cute--_

Okay, so he needed to process some things.

“Let’s er--” Kihyun pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. “This isn’t--” Kihyun huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at Changkyun. “We’re going to eat, and watch something on Netflix. Okay?”

“Naturally. Question, though.”

Kihyun paused. “Yes?”

“So I’m still very much keen on kissing you--” Kihyun swallowed. Was his face just red now? Always? Would this just be him from now on? Weak and red? “--but I don’t want you to feel pressured or--”

“What? No! I’m not _pressured,_ I’m, er, nervous,” Kihyun laughed, an anxious bubbly thing.

“You’re not alone,” Changkyun laughed, and so did Kihyun, and hell, this was so stupid. “But I do want to go home with you. In… In whatever way you meant that. Okay now I can see your mind spinning out of control just--”

Kihyun giggled. “Nope, I’m fine, I’m great, actually, hey, I mentioned my flat is right around the corner, right, I said that, er--”

“So I’m just gonna start walking and you correct me, okay,” Changkyun said, walking adamantly, but also _not_ in the direction of Kihyun’s flat. Kihyun rolled his eyes, taking Changkyun’s shoulders in hand facing him in the right direction, incapable of keeping the smile off his face.

“What the hell am I going to do with you.”

“Feed me,” Changkyun sighed wistfully, Kihyun’s one hand coming down to rest on his arm as he steered him around the corner. “Give me a blanket and let me play with your hair.”

Kihyun smiled, holding him closer against the cold as they walk. “Sounds gay, I’m in.”

“Wait, you’re gay?” Changkyun gasped. “That explains _so much_.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes and pushed Changkyun a little, who simply leaned back into Kihyun with a soft laugh. There was no conceivable way for Kihyun to know exactly how many times he’d walked home in the dark, either from the bus stop three blocks down or the restaurant they’d just left. His steps had never felt this light before. Or was it heavy? He couldn’t tell anymore, not with the effort of trying to figure out what his heart was doing and why that made his head spin like this. He let out a shaky breath--the cold, maybe--and Changkyun held him closer so naturally Kihyun shivered--and no, he couldn’t in good conscience blame that on the cold. They walked in comfortable silence, Kihyun opening the door to his building for Changkyun, who even bowed before basically _skipping_ into the building, even waving at the building’s security attendant who looked pleasantly surprised behind his desk, waving back.

“You can’t help yourself, can you?” Kihyun chuckled, stepping into the elevator and dragging Changkyun in with him.

“Is that a bad thing?” Changkyun asked, smirking and wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s waist the moment the elevator doors closed. Kihyun was a strong man. He would glare _through_ the blush. Like a man.

“Maybe.”

“Well, if I can’t help myself, then who will?”

Kihyun chuckled. “Are you trying to be clever?”

“I’m trying to be smooth, but I guess clever works, too.”

Kihyun scoffed, “No, no, I’m the smooth one here.”

Changkyun laughed. Kihyun smacked his arm.

“If by smooth you mean you like hitting me--”

“Shut up, you like it.”

Changkyun raised his eyebrows and Kihyun’s word caught up to him the way a train would catch up to the idiot playing on the tracks.

“Sh-shut up, I just meant--” Kihyun yelped, eyes wide. Changkyun had _somehow_ managed to move Kihyun’s hands down to the younger’s ass, and was smirking at him. Him, with a handful of ass. What the fuck.

“You may slap it.” Changkyun raised a finger, eyes and smile mischievous “Once.”

The elevator doors opened and Kihyun jumped away from Changkyun like he was an open stove top and he’d just gone and put his hands on the plate. The ass. The plate. Fuck.

Changkyun laughed, cheeks red but cockiness enough to make Kihyun want to drag him by the scruff into his flat, throw him onto the nearest flat surface, pin his hands above his head and--  
  
"So we're just staying in the elevator or--"  
  
_Nope._ _Abort_.

Kihyun flushed at the turn his train of thought had just fucked off into completely without his permission. _Completely without his permission_. He shook his head and pointed vaguely, before walking off with the knowledge that Changkyun would follow. He did, and although Kihyun didn’t look at Changkyun as he fumbled with his keys, he could feel it--that smug little grin.

Kihyun managed to get the door open, even with Changkyun’s obvious grinning and hand playing with the fabric of his jacket. He stepped in, turned the light on, and his cat mewled at him disparagingly.

“Aww, baby,” Kihyun cooed, bending down to pick up his cat, holding him to his chest and hurriedly waving Changkyun into his flat. He switched on the light and kicked off his shoes, glad that his mother had managed to instill a deeply engraved sense of responsibility and cleanliness into him, so much so that he never left the house without making his bed and putting all his dishes away, etc, etc. (There was something oddly empowering and therapeutic about ironing a shirt right before putting it on to leave the house, okay.) So the place was clean, at least, and Kihyun didn’t have to scramble to pick his clothes off the floor in front of Changkyun. Just his cat. That he should feed.

“Er, make yourself at home,” Kihyun said, wanting to gesture but registering the fact that he still had the cat in his arms and just sort of swaying his body towards the direction of the couch. Changkyun didn’t look, smiling softly at the cat. “The, uhm, TV is connected to the internet. Go on Netflix and find something, I’ll watch whatever.”

Changkyun paused, hand halfway reaching to pet the cat. “You’re keen on the Netflix and chill thing, huh?”

“Well, yes,” Kihyun blinked, standing still so Changkyun could further his petting. “That’s why I invited you over, initially. Revolutionise dates and so on and so forth.”

The cat purred in Kihyun’s arms (to his utter surprise, as the poor thing _had_ been rescued from underneath a car and literally only tolerated Kihyun because he fed her. Seriously, Changkyun had to go and win over his cat, too. Unbelievable) and Changkyun cocked an eyebrow, grinning.

“Initially?”

“S-stop looking at me like that.”

“You said _initially_ , so I’m just _curious_ \--”

"Sit the fuck down. On that couch. And pick a goddamn movie or some shit, I'm serious."

“Okay,” Changkyun chirped, smiling innocently and waltzing off towards his couch. Kihyun focused on finding the cat food and filling her water bowl, unused to hearing the sounds of someone else quietly going about their business in his flat. Even when Wonho came around to keep him company (eat his food) and play with his cat, it sounded different. Maybe he was just being an idiot. Maybe it was just because Wonho’s muscles occupied more space. Who the hell knew at this point. Kihyun took a moment to bend down and pet his cat, who was digging into her food with a fervor he almost envied. He took a deep breath. For now it was just him, and his cat, and the simple, comforting act of breathing. There was not a boy in his front room going through his Netflix account after nearly making out with him in the elevator. Definitely not.

“You’re really into Gilmore Girls, huh?”

“A movie, Changkyun!” Kihyun sighed, chuckling softly to himself as he stood up, because that boy was clearly not some odd figment of his imagination, and probably still wanted coffee. He glanced at Changkyun, who was slumped on Kihyun’s couch like he owned it, and Kihyun wasn’t sure _where_ he’d put his jacket, but he wasn’t wearing it anymore. He had his legs tucked under him, and his hair was a bit ruffled from the wind, and the only thing Kihyun could see from his kitchen was the light playing off the kid’s jaw, the slope of his shoulders.

“There’s a Gilmore Girls movie?” Changkyun gasped, and Kihyun realized he’d been staring.

Kihyun wasn’t going to let _him_ know that though, and groaned, taking two coffee cups out of his cupboard, ignoring the stepping stool and wondering where he could quickly hide it. “Oh my _god,_ I just meant pick a _movie_ \--”

“I want to, but you’re not informing me of the whole Gilmore Girls movie situation here so…”

“I don’t…” Kihyun frowned, putting the cups down and picking up the kettle. “Know? Maybe? We’re not watching Gilmore Girls.”

“You make me _sad_. How about a horror movie? I’ll pretend to be scared and crawl into your lap.”

Kihyun almost dropped the kettle. “You--I’ll know you’re pretending now, if you do that. You know that right.”

“I know, but do not care. _Oooh_ , this one has _orcs_ in it.”

Maybe this had been a mistake.

“We should watch a rom-com! Cringe at all the heteronormativity and cliche plotlines.”

The kettle boiled and Kihyun sighed. “Now why the hell would I do that.”

“We could _also_ watch Fifty Shades of Shit and critically judge Christian Grey’s so called technique.”

“Right, so you mentioned orcs?”

Changkyun laughed, and Kihyun had been meaning to ask him… something. Or suggest something, maybe. He really couldn’t remember, not with how _soft_ Changkyun looked, laughing, in a sweater, on his couch, turned slightly to direct his smile at Kihyun. Kihyun took another breath. Maybe one of them would help, eventually.

“Two sugar and milk, right?”

Changkyun nodded enthusiastically, before turning back to the TV and starting up a trailer for Black. “I can’t believe they don’t have Goblin on here. What’s even the point of Netflix if it doesn’t give me Gong Yoo in period dress.” Kihyun rolled his eyes, letting Changkyun rant, stirring their drinks before taking his last, even breath, before walking over and settling them down on his coffee table.

“There’s Project Runway on here, dude, my gay ass is _quivering_.”

Kihyun sighed through a laugh, rubbing at his temples. “Just. Just pick a horror movie. Anything, it doesn't matter.”

“This is our first movie together, of course it matters,” Changkyun said, like it was nothing, before looking at Kihyun questioningly. “Our first movie, particularly memorable for the fact that you are apparently going to be standing for most of it.”

“Ya! This is my house, I--I’ll sit when I want.”

Changkyun patted the couch cushion next to him, going for what Kihyun would guess can be described as a ‘sultry’ expression. He looked like an idiot. It was cute.

“This does not in any way make me want to sit down.”

Changkyun pouted.

“That’s--Not bad. But not quite.”

Changkyun reached forward, gripped at the fabric of Kihyun’s pants and tugged. Hard. Kihyun stumbled forwards, not having expected the action _at all_ and reaching out to stop himself from just falling forwards onto the couch--onto Changkyun. Which, he did. This was so typical. And Kihyun would focus on how typical all of this was--the laughing, the falling, the… kissing on the street. Was that typical? It felt typical. Changkyun was too damn _close_ , Kihyun couldn’t even think about what was typical and not.

“You did that on purpose,” Kihyun breathed, and made a vague attempt to look away from Changkyun’s lips. There was no way they were as soft as he remembered. Even though Kihyun had an amazing memory and that _was_ only a few minutes ago. Still. No way.

“Well, _you_ weren’t gonna do it,” Changkyun grinned, leaning forward to boop his nose against Kihyun’s cheek like a puppy vying for affection. Kihyun took a shaky breath as Changkyun didn’t pull away, instead leaning forward even more, pulling at Kihyun’s jacket, and running his lips along Kihyun’s jaw. Kihyun’s grip fell to the boy’s shoulder, and he almost hissed as Changkyun pressed his lips gently against the stupidly sensitive skin behind his ear. He felt Changkyun’s fingers teasing at the thin strip of skin between his pants and his shirt, that was obviously riding up from this ridiculous angle--

Yeah, this wasn’t going to work.

“Aaa _aaa_ hhh, Changkyun, wait, my arm is dying.” Kihyun pulled back, a slight tug at his heart at the hurt look in Changkyun’s eyes.

Yeah, that wasn’t going to work, either.

Kihyun grabbed Changkyun by the shoulders, shifted him on the couch so he wasn’t slumping there as much as sitting, eyes wide and on Kihyun as he sat on his knees, on Changkyun’s lap. If Kihyun had any coherent thought other than _wanting,_ he would have blushed at him blatantly straddling the kid. Changkyun’s hands hovered over his thighs as he swallowed, thickly, and yeah, this was much better.

“Something wrong?” Kihyun grinned, delighting in the flustered expression on the boy’s face. It was an… odd thing to notice, but Changkyun wasn’t shaking. Not a few seconds ago, Changkyun had kissed down his jaw and held him close but there had been a tremor there, completely reasonable, considering this was probably one of the most nerve-wracking situations Kihyun himself had ever been in. Kihyun put his hands over Changkyun’s, pushing them down, closing that space between them and his thighs, pleasantly surprised to find that he wasn’t shaking either.

“N-not at all,” Changkyun murmured, eyes on his hands, Kihyun’s grin growing as they slowly, almost experimentally, moved down to his knees and up again. Kihyun leaned forward, making his intentions abundantly clear, running his tongue across his bottom lip and moving his hand to the back of Changkyun’s neck. It wasn’t too late. Changkyun still had every single opportunity to tell Kihyun to get lost, to pick a movie and get off of him or to just leave the flat without a second word. Kihyun would let him, obviously, ignoring the twist in his stomach at the thought. Kihyun didn’t _want_ him to go. Kihyun had never _not_ wanted someone to go.

Kihyun put his forehead against Changkyun’s, and Kihyun barely had time to register the boy’s hot breath before he’d lifted his chin and connected their lips.

Thankfully, Kihyun managed to withhold the tiny whine that threatened to escape him because yeah, okay, maybe his lips _were_ that soft. Changkyun’s lips pressed against his own, gently and questioningly even with Kihyun literally straddling him, which, he had to admit, was incredibly endearing, and only made Kihyun want to unravel Changkyun completely. He wanted to kiss him absolutely silly, and hell, if Kihyun wouldn’t try his best.

But, God, Changkyun was moving his hands up Kihyun’s legs so slowly, lips moving against Kihyun’s soft and gentle as if he was something precious, something beautiful, and Kihyun was fully, painfully aware that this wasn’t how strangers were supposed to kiss. This wasn’t how (god help him) ‘hooking up’ was supposed to be. Not from what he’d heard, from what Minhyuk told him or what shows or books displayed it as. Hook-ups were lust driven and spontaneous and it wasn’t like Kihyun didn’t understand the urge to throw someone (Changkyun, quite specifically at this moment) against a wall or anything, but Kihyun knew he could do this for far too long. That he could kiss Changkyun slowly on his couch as his coffee got cold and time flew past, unnoticed and uncared for.

But, of course, that could wait. Kihyun pulled away for breath, looking at Changkyun with half-lidded eyes. Changkyun was so _red_. Kihyun laughed softly. (It _might_ have been a giggle.)

“Wh _aaaa_ t?” Changkyun whined, eyes pressed shut.

“You’re adorable.”

Changkyun’s eyes shot open, staring at him for a second before giggling. “Oh my god--stop _looking_ at me like that.”

“Like what?” Kihyun asked, innocently, tilting his head and fluttering his eyelashes. And, of course, slowly grinding down on Changkyun’s crotch. Innocently. Changkyun spluttered, and it wasn’t difficult to tell _why_. After all, the kid was wearing some of the tightest jeans Kihyun had ever had the good fortune to lay eyes upon in anything outside of a K-Pop music video.

“Sorry, baby” Kihyun asked, lacing his voice thick with sugary, innocent sweetness. “I didn’t catch that?”

“I was _saying_ \--did you just call me ba--”

Kihyun grinded down again, feeling himself flush as heat pooled in his stomach. Changkyun threw his head back with a low whine, and Kihyun couldn’t decide if that just made things worse, or much, much better. Kihyun steadied himself with a hand on Changkyun’s chest, before leaning in to trail kisses down his exposed neck, hand trailing down to sneak in underneath Changkyun’s sweater, at the base of his spine. Kihyun could feel Changkyun’s shaky breath as he kissed down, down, down, until he nipped at the skin between his shoulder and his neck and Changkyun whined. He played with the skin between his teeth, fingertips trailing across the boy’s skin, towards his stomach where he felt the muscles tense under his touch.

“Y-you better give me a-a scarf, you _asshole_ ,” Changkyun stuttered, the breathiness in his deep voice skipping every and all necessary steps and heading straight for Kihyun’s dick. Holy shit.

In lieu of words, Kihyun sucked, hard, pulling slightly on the skin with his teeth before laving it with his tongue, raking his nails across Changkyun’s stomach and hooking his fingers into Changkyun’s jeans.

“ _Fuck_.”

Something inside of Kihyun snapped at the sound, and he looked up, ears reddening and breath coming quickly. He swallowed around an incredibly dry throat, gripping tight, now, at Changkyun’s jeans, who looked at Kihyun through hooded eyes, a grin tugging at his lips.

“Something I said?”

Kihyun couldn’t even _begin_ to try to sort out his thoughts at that moment.

He wanted to hear that again. He really, _really_ wanted to hear that again. The fact that he was just staring at the boy probably didn’t help at all, but hey, a man’s gotta do what a man literally can’t stop doing. Changkyun shifted a little, an odd expression flickering across his face and heat spread to the tips of Kihyun’s ears as Changkyun moved against him and… _Well_.

Yeah, that was a thing, now. It was to be expected when adamantly making out with someone as attractive as Changkyun, and, er, not exactly holding _back_ or anything but-- “I’m sorry.”

_Yes, apologise for your dick, Kihyun. Embrace your sinful shame._

Changkyun frowned for a second, before pursing his lips, moving his hands to Kihyun’s hips, lifting him ( _he could_ do _that what the fuck),_ lining them up, and grinding _up_. Kihyun choked on air, because that was definitely Changkyun’s dick. Kihyun grabbed at Changkyun’s sweater with one hand and tugged (somewhat deliberately) at his pants with the other (somewhat ineffectually, granted), vaguely aware of the fact that he was tugging them down, and had, at some point, managed to grip at Changkyun’s underwear, as well. Kihyun grinded now, again, almost desperate for any sort of friction.

“I can’t believe--” Kihyun said, but Changkyun had plans of his own and wasn’t too eager on _stopping_ his upward grinding any time soon. “Goddammit, we’re humping on a couch like a--” Kihyun grinded down again. Holy _shit_. “--like a couple of horny teenagers.”

Changkyun chuckled, and he could feel it in the younger’s chest, underneath his hand, still gripped in the soft fabric of Changkyun’s sweater. Changkyun kissed him, a hand at his jaw and another in his hair, at the back of his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss that was now five bus stops and a vigorous jog away from being ‘innocent’. Kihyun’s head spun with the sudden intensity of it. _Fuck. Fuckfuck fu ck fuc k fuuuck_.

“Do you,” Changkyun started, swallowing. “I mean. Your couch is really fancy and comfortable and everything and I _do_ appreciate the delicate scent of what is now probably cold coffee but, er.” Changkyun swallowed again.

“Changkyun,” Kihyun asked, nice and even. He was pretty proud about that. “Would you like to...” _He was literally about to maybe do the Thing but he couldn’t even freaking say it out loud. Mature. Collected. Calm._ “...see some of my photos?”

“Your… photos?”

“Mhm,” Kihyun brushed his lips over Changkyun’s, the hand on Changkyun’s pants stealing a cop of his ass. “They’re in my bedroom.”

“What?” Changkyun hissed in a breath as Kihyun squeezed experimentally, before choking out, “Why?”

Kihyun paused, pulling back to stare at him incredulously.

“Don’t you have a studio or something? Why are they in your bedr--oh.”

“There you go.” Kihyun relished in the small groans and muttered curses he got, palming Changkyun’s ass. Extremely responsive, this boy was. In fact, he looked so, so _drugged_ , that Kihyun could hardly blame him for taking so long to figure out Kihyun’s _extremely_ obvious innuendo.

“You--you want to show me your pictures?”

“I would very much like to show you, yes.”

He would like that so, _so_ much.

“This is an obvious innuendo for banging, isn’t it?”

Kihyun closed his eyes and sighed, rethinking his entire life before answering with a chuckle, hand slipping off his butt and up Changkyun’s sweater. “Yes, Changkyun, it’s an obvious innuendo for banging.”

“ _Nice_.”

Kihyun laughed, a giddy, stupid thing, the wide, blushing smile on Changkyun’s lip pulling Kihyun towards them like a magnet. Changkyun smiled against his lips.

“I can’t move with you sitting on me.”

“That sounds like a _you_ problem.”

“A Yoo Kihyun problem…”

“I’ll still kick you out of my house, don’t think I wo--” Kihyun yelped a little, instinctively clinging as Changkyun stood up, wobbling a bit as his partly pulled down pants tripped him up, Kihyun wrapping his legs around Changkyun’s waist. “Changkyun!”

“Problem solved. Now, where’s your bed, I have about two minutes before my whole entire body gives in.”

Kihyun laughed-- _this fucking kid_ \--burying his burning face in Changkyun’s neck. “Turn around, it’s the door next to the bookcase-- _I said turn not--_ ” Kihyun couldn’t even protest anymore, as Changkyun literally spun around.

“This would be so much easier if my pants were all the way on.”

“You could just put me down,” Kihyun teased, kissing at Changkyun’s neck.

“Nope. Not a chance.” Changkyun walked, hiking Kihyun up a bit. Kihyun knew he wasn’t exactly… heavy. Which meant that that was _completely_ on purpose and if the, ah, friction, made Kihyun groan slightly… well. It wasn’t like Changkyun was any better off.

Changkyun stumbled a bit as he tried to hurry forward, bumping into the couch, then the counter, then the wall.

“Okay, you know what,” Kihyun wriggled out of Changkyun’s arms, “this isn’t working and I'm a very impatient man, so,” he slipped his hand into Changkyun’s and tugged him forward, towards his room. “Let’s just go. _Please_.”

“But I was being romantic,” Changkyun whined.

“You were giving me bruises. And not the nice kind.”

“Damn. Spring _that_ kink on me on the threshold of your bedroom, by all means.”

Kihyun paused, wariness starting to cloud his lust-filled brain.

“Ah, sorry,” he winced, one hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean to, to make you uncomfortable I--”

“Are you--” Changkyun gestured down at himself, boner clearly hating his choice of attire. “Do I look uncomfortable to you right now.”

Kihyun glanced at his crotch, eyebrow raised at Changkyun's stupidly tight pants, half-way down his thighs. “Well, I mean, a bit.”

Changkyun groaned and pushed forward, tugging at Kihyun’s shirt. “Maybe leaving the couch was a bad idea, you’re so _slow_ \--”

Rolling his eyes, Kihyun took two steps into his room, still holding onto Changkyun’s hand, then _pulled_ , propelling Changkyun forward and spinning him to land on the bed with a ‘whump’.

“Fast enough for you?”

“Maybe,” Changkyun grinned, waggling his eyebrows before reaching up to tug at Kihyun’s jacket, clearly wanting it off.

 _How the hell was he even still wearing his jacket?_ Kihyun wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t eager to have it off, either.

Grinning, (or, really, just unable to stop the silly smile creeping onto his face), Kihyun shucked the jacket off, before bending over Changkyun, tugging on his sweater with a smirk.

“We’re taking _turns_ , now?” Changkyun laughed, too busy already fumbling with the buttons of Kihyun’s shirt to even bother helping him with the sweater.

“Well,” Kihyun pursed his lips, considering, before deciding to bite the bullet and just--just grabbing the edges of his own shirt and pulling it off in one, swift movement. It felt good for all of one second, empowering, even, before Kihyun registered Changkyun’s wide-eyed face. His hands, shot up from where they were still trying to push up Changkyun’s sweater to cover his chest, his soft stomach. Why on _earth_ did he do that, he, he _still_ had his damn baby fat, he wasn’t _fit_ \-- he didn’t have--

“You’re beautiful.”

Kihyun’s head shot up, hands still in front of his chest, ears ringing slightly.

“I, uh, what?”

Changkyun flushed, but smiled, hands that had sort of been hovering in the air between them after Kihyun’s stupid little power move, coming down on Kihyun’s waist, lightly trailing the skin there, hands moving over Kihyun's light chub with something like  _wonder_ in his face and in his voice when he breathed out the word; “Beautiful.”

It was a second, one second, of stillness, of Kihyun taking in Changkyun’s _face_ and his _hands_ and, and--

With a small, quiet little whimper, Kihyun grabbed at Changkyun’s face, catching his lips in a kiss that said… that said a lot more than a casual hook-up was meant to say, anyway. He’d already made peace with the fact that this hadn’t even _begun_ as what you could call an ‘average hook-up’; the conversation was too easy, the kisses too soft, but _this--_

“Off, off,” Kihyun demanded, pushing the sweater up enough to reveal Changkyun’s soft, white chest, dusky pink nipples making little peaks. Kihyun… was quite sure he had never wanted to get his mouth on something so bad in his _life_. With how receptive the boy had been of everything else so far, maybe it wasn’t the worst idea to just give in.

So, with very little warning and no grace, Kihyun dropped his head down to Changkyun’s chest, kissing down from his now exposed clavicle (he had a vague thought that the sweater was now stretched to all hell, before batting that thought away impatiently), down, down his chest, lingering on the slight swell of his pectoral, before moving just slightly down and closing his lips around a nipple and sucking lightly.

Changkyun sucked in a shaky breath, hand gripping at Kihyun’s arm. “Ki--Kihyun, you-- _aah_.”

Kihyun pulled away, sitting back on his heels to see a flushed, breathless Changkyun spread out on his bed, arms stretched out making needy grabby hands at Kihyun while his pink sweater ( _fuck_ , it was pink, _pink_ and his cheeks were pink and his lips were swollen with Kihyun's kisses and _pink_ ) slid about around his shoulders, slipping down to cover his clavicles again as he moved his arms around.

“Keep--” Kihyun cleared his throat. “I want you to keep that sweater on. Please.”

Changkyun swallowed, nodding enthusiastically, dropping his arms, “Fuck, whatever you want, as long as my pants don’t stay on, I'm _great_.”

Kihyun nodded, hands already slipping down Changkyun’s waist, (he was so stocky but trim and Kihyun _loved_ it), down and around to fumble with Changkyun’s fly.

‘Why,” Kihyun grumbled, pouting slightly as his fingers scrambled uselessly at Changkyun’s fly, "Why does this _always_ happen. Every single time, I can’t, my hands are _useless_ \--”

Changkyun, the little shit, actually managed to pull himself together enough (although, Kihyun would be sure to fix that _very soon_ ) to snigger and quip, propping himself up on his elbows, “Done this before, have you?”

Kihyun blinked, before levelling an unimpressed glare at him.

“Yes, Changkyun, I’ve taken off pants before, thank you very much.”

“Could have fooled me,” Changkyun teased, tongue in cheek.

“Oh, really,” Kihyun smirked, having finally gotten the pants open and yanking them off (yanking Changkyun a few centimeters down in the process), tracing one finger against the very obvious length in Changkyun’s underwear. Changkyun’s arms gave in with little grace behind him, head bouncing off the bed as he fell, whining. “Because, to me, it looks like _you’re_ the one who’ve never gotten their pants taken off before.”

Changkyun threw an arm over his eyes, groaning. “I’ve never needed them off so damn badly, okay.”

He laid his whole palm against Changkyun’s dick, squeezing slightly, watching in breathless fascination as Changkyun let out a choked little whine, grinding up slightly. Changkyun was flushed and panting, squirming slightly in that pink sweater, a desperate whinge to his voice that left Kihyun breathless. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Kihyun breathed, eyes shining. “I got you, it’s okay.”

Changkyun seemed to take his words in stride, seemingly letting go of whatever had stopped those whiny, breathy, deep voiced noises (those noises that, frankly, got Kihyun almost more than anything else) from escaping him, hand desperately grabbing at his sheets and twisting, other hand reaching out to Kihyun even more insistently.

“Kihyun, please--”

Kihyun slipped his fingers underneath Changkyun’s underwear, finding silky smooth heat, fingers sliding around his hard length, slowly, Changkyun’s breath hitching as he pumped, once, twice, before a hand came down to still his movement, glittering, dazed eyes meeting his.

“You--you still have your pants on, it’s not fair.”

Right. He’d been enjoying himself way too much with this, hadn’t he? His dick felt now nearly painfully ignored in his (admittedly still on) pants, and he didn’t know if he was ready to admit that at this rate he probably didn’t even need to take his pants off. Changkyun’s hand was still held out towards him and, still not taking his hand off Changkyun, Kihyun guided Changkyun’s hand to his fly, lifting one eyebrow.

“I assume you’ve taken pants off before, what with your lip earlier.”

Changkyun scrambled up on the bed a bit, and Kihyun almost laughed at the concentrated frown aimed at his crotch.

“This isn’t a math equation, you don’t need to look so-- oh.” Kihyun literally swallowed his words as his fly slipped open with barely any resistance, and Changkyun pulled his underwear down with it, causing his painfully hard length bouncing up almost comically. Kihyun would have snorted out a giggle were it not for the intense stare Changkyun was aiming at it.

“Changkyun…?”

Changkyun licked his lips, reaching out to grip at the base of Kihyun’s dick. _Jesus Chri_ \--

Kihyun had to steady himself on Changkyun’s shoulders, as he moved his hand up and down, slowly, still wearing that goddamn facial expression, the one that said he was contemplating maybe slightly dangerous to his health. “Wh--what are you--”

“Yeah, thought about it, decision made.” Changkyun pushed Kihyun back, Kihyun’s legs buckling and leaving him sprawled on his back on his bed. The wrong way up, as well. Not that he could find any capacity to give a single shit about that right now as Changkyun pumped stroked his lenght, and Kihyun whimpered at the feeling of lips pressing softly against the inside of his thighs.

“Changkyun-- _ah_ \-- baby--”

Changkyun growled, kisses _burning_ as they trailed closer and closer to--

“Yes, Kihyun?” Changkyun breathed, teeth grazing his skin.

“I-- what--”

Kihyun had had several very good things to say, all to do with getting Changkyun up against him again, but when Changkyun’s mouth closed around the head of his dick, sucking without preamble, it was all he could do not to cry out. He needed--fuck, he needed to hold onto something, and as nice as his sheets were, they wouldn’t _do,_ dammit. Changkyun’s hand was firm around his dick where his mouth wasn’t, and, and--

Kihyun reached down, hand sliding into Changkyun hair and clenching, whining as the action made Changkyun groan around him, taking more of him into the wet heat of his mouth.

“Changkyun, baby," Kihyun panted as Changkyun licked and sucked a at him. "Please, I don’t want to-- ah, _fuck_ \-- I-- lube--”

He registered the loss of heat, and a small, sinful pop as Changkyun looked up, looking absolutely wrecked, lips puffy and shiny with saliva. Who looked that wrecked sucking dick, _honestly._

Changkyun looked towards Kihyun’s bedside table questioningly. Kihyun nodded, happy that apparently everyone kept their lube in the same place. He took the few seconds to breathe, to just stare at Changkyun, light hair tousled and oversized (now admittedly a bit stretched) sweater falling low over his collarbones and barely concealing Changkyun’s erection as he reached out to the drawer.

“Get the damn lube,” Kihyun said, a deep, aching _want_ scorching its way through him, scooting up to his headboard and propping himself up against the pillows. “And prep me.”

Changkyun fumbled with the bottle he’d just picked up, and Kihyun wondered idly if it was even humanly _possible_ to blush any more, and _yet._

“I. Wha--huh?”

“You heard me,” Kihyun said, spreading his legs and lying down, trying not to let the self-conscious wave pushing up in his brain overwhelm him. “Prep me. You’ve done this before, right?”

Changkyun nodded, actually closing the drawer before crawling over, swallowing thickly as he looked at Kihyun. “Yeah,” he squeaked, before clearing his throat with another nod. “I mean, yeah. Done it. Been done it to. Same difference. I’m nervous, sorry.” Changkyun scooted up again, sitting himself between Kihyun’s legs and smiling sheepishly.

What a hell of a time and place to look sheepish.

Shaking his head slightly, Kihyun spread his legs as far as he comfortably could, before glancing over at Changkyun, who was staring at him with a slightly dazed expression.

“Changkyun?”

Changkyun let out a breath, smiling a little, before looking down, fingers a little shaky as they uncapped the lube. “Hyung?”

Completely involuntarily, Kihyun groaned quietly and he could feel his cock twitch slightly.

“Yes, baby?”

Changkyun took a deep breath, eyes darkening as he crawled forward, and to hell if it wasn’t the only thing in the universe he could focus on right now. “You were the one asking a question,” Changkyun breathed, placing a kiss on Kihyun’s jaw.

“You weren’t,” Kihyun hissed as Changkyun rubbed a cold, slippery finger against his entrance, and he clenched up involuntarily. “You weren’t doing anything. Thought you, you needed some encouragement.”

“And how were you going to do that, hyung?” Changkyun asked, kisses soft on Kihyun’s neck. “Relax, hyung, I got you. I'll take care of you.”

Kihyun sighed, concentrating on unclenching and loosening up. Changkyun’s finger finally broke through the tight ring of muscle, and Kihyun gasped.

“Changkyun, ah, _fuck_.”

“No,” Changkyun nipped at his neck, heat pooling in his stomach at the tinge of pain there, between his legs-- “Say what you said earlier…”

“S-say what?”

Changkyun crooked his finger inside of Kihyun, prodding for a moment before-- Kihyun gripped at the sheets, a wave of pleasure wracking through him at the pressure point inside him.

” _F-fuck_ , Cha-- _aah._ ”

Kihyun felt the sudden loss, emptiness, almost, as Changkyun pulled out, letting out a breath, a frustrated groan, before Changkyun teased at his rim again, and Kihyun knew what it was, knew what to expect but--

“ _Fuck_ . Changkyun, _fuck_ \--”

Changkyun hummed, again finding that spot inside Kihyun that made his body scream _much_ faster than last time, fingers relentless, his other hand leaving feather light touches on his dick.

“ _Baby_ , yes, _fuck_.”

“There we go,” Changkyun nearly growled, lips capturing Kihyun’s in a deep, sloppy kiss, teeth clashing with the desperation to get closer and Kihyun panted around the edges of the kiss.

“You like that, baby?” he mumbled.

Changkyun groaned against his mouth, thrusting his fingers in and tightening his grip on the base of Kihyun’s dick, pumping faster before scissoring him open, pulling away from the kiss to grab for more lube. “Can you take more, hyung? Two fingers isn’t enough.”

“Cocky much?”

Changkyun chuckled, Kihyun (and Changkyun, apparently) fully aware of the affect the boy’s deep voice had on him. “Exactly.”

Kihyun grinned.

“Good. Put another finger in, baby. I’m going to ride you.”

Kihyun had the singular pleasure of seeing Changkyun’s face, a second ago cocky and grinning, slacken and glaze over, even as his hand pumped faster and he inserted another finger, hiding his face in the crook of Kihyun’s neck.

“Jesus  _fuck_ ,” Changkyun whimpered, voice unabashedly needy, hips grinding against the sheets for whatever friction he could find, before finding Changkyun's neck again and gently, slowly working in and out of Kihyun with three fingers. Kihyun clung to his shoulders, fingernails digging into the soft flesh. When he started moving his hips against Changkyun's fingers, he nodded, excitement and arousal pooling heavy in his stomach and limbs.

“Okay, okay, I’m good, baby, I’m good. Turn around, I’ll get a condom,” Kihyun breathed, whining slightly as he writhed against Changkyun’s fingers, one hand now clutching at Changkyun’s waist and the other gripping his hair. Changkyun nodded obediently, falling back against the bed, chest heaving and eyes scrunched, a thin sheen of sweat on his face.

Pausing, an almost painfully fond feeling rising up in Kihyun for this near stranger, Kihyun swept a hand along Changkyun’s hairline, fingers trailing down his face.

“You okay, baby?”

Changkyun laughed softly, nodding and opening his eyes, looking at Kihyun with so much affection and open trust it made Kihyun’s chest _hurt_.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fucking _fantastic,_ sorry, just having a moment.”

“Do you need to stop or--?”

 _“God,_ no. Never, if I can help it. Condom, hyung, _please_.”

Kihyun laughed, reaching over to grab a condom from his drawer before sitting back on his heels, tearing the packet open and, without further ado, pushing the sweater aside and up over Changkyun’s taut stomach, and rolling the condom onto Changkyun.

“If you say so, _baby_.”

Changkyun’s dick twitched. Actually twitched. Amazing.

Taking a deep breath, gripping Changkyun’s thighs, Kihyun positioned himself over Changkyun, gripping the boy's cock before slowly, slowly, _slowly_ , lowering himself down, (Changkyun’s nails digging into his thighs as he gripped there, groaning loudly and goddamn _sinfully_ ), Kihyun pausing every few seconds to adjust. Changkyun had _not_ been kidding.

Finally, after a minute or so of sliding down, adjusting, sliding down and adjusting, Kihyun bottomed out, settling down on Changkyun with a choked off whine. Changkyun drew in a deep breath, a small whimper in the back of his throat, hands holding onto Kihyun as much as he could.

“Shit--fuck, _hyung_ \--I--”

“Shh, baby, it’s okay, hyung’s got you, I got you. I’m,” Kihyun faltered, gasping slightly, head swimming with the feeling of the boy now deep inside him. “I’m g--gonna move now, okay?”

Changkyun nodded, looking at Kihyun with hooded, dark eyes.

Kihyun cautiously lifted himself, hissing at the delicious drag, before sliding back down, again, and again. As he started to build up a rhythm, Kihyun leaned forward, bracing his hands on Changkyun’s chest, using him as leverage to lift himself faster and slam down harder, drinking in the curses and whimpers and _moans_ Changkyun was letting out as his due, flush in the knowledge that _he_ was making this beautiful boy feel so good.

“You--you good?” Kihyun panted, nails digging slightly into Changkyun’s chest.

“Stupid question,” Changkyun breathed, biting down onto his bottom lip, hands gripping at Kihyun’s ass.

“It was a serious question--” Kihyun groaned, whining a little bit as he slowed down, intent on getting Changkyun to answer, who whined at the change in pace, hands tightening on Kihyun’s hips. Changkyun shifted, Kihyun gasping at the slight change in angle, Changkyun frowning slightly, like he was trying to remember something, before thrusting up, throwing his head back.

“ _Ah_ , Changkyun, I’m being seriou--”

Changkyun thrust up again, a small frown  on his face before splitting into a smug grin as Kihyun stiffened and cried out, arms collapsing from underneath him, hips grinding down on Changkyun.

“Much better now, thanks,” Changkyun teased.

“Changkyun- _ah_ ,” Kihyun whined, pressing his forehead against Changkyun’s chest as Changkyun continued to thrust up, Kihyun letting out a sharp little cry every time he managed to brush that little spot within him, the dull pain of fingers scratching down his back and pulling at his hair prompting Kihyun to lift his head and make a bid for Changkyun’s lips. He fell somewhat short, landing somewhere near Changkyun’s chin, but decided it was good enough, starting to layer small, nipping kisses to his jawline.

“Hyung, _fuck_ ,” Changkyun whined as he fucked him and soon enough his,hips starting to stutter, thrusts more erratic. “I’m--I can’t--Hyung, come with me. Please, I, _ah, fuck_ . _”_

Kihyun wriggled a hand in between them, making a fist around his own dick, pulling in short, sharp twists, feeling the pressure build incredibly close to breaking point.

“Changkyun, baby, I-- I’m close, just--” Kihyun gasped, struggling to get the friction he needed, with Changkyun letting out an almost constant whine in his ears now. Changkyun thrust up again, and Kihyun felt him shift, mouth suddenly hot and panting against Kihyun’s. A hand came down, slapping away Kihyun’s own and he almost wanted to scold the kid, before Changkyun timed his thrusts with near merciless pumps and, with a choked off cry, a gasp, and a desperate kiss, Kihyun was gone, body going boneless as he finished across Changkyun’s stomach.

Changkyun followed soon after with two last, hard thrusts, before stiffening as his dick pulsed inside Kihyun, heat filling him up and Changkyun clinging to him as he cried out, riding out his orgasm with one, two more lazy thrusts into Kihyun before falling against the bed, panting.

Kihyun continued laying on Changkyun, body heavy and tired and _spent_ , until a muffled groan reminded him of their position. He lifted his lower body just enough for Changkyun’s dick to slip out, before rolling to the side and off of Changkyun, who reached down, slipping the condom off and leaning over the edge of the bed with what looked like an enormous amount of effort, to throw it in the close-by bin. Kihyun reached for a few tissues and wiped off most of the lube and cum.

“Changkyun,” Kihyun tried, after about five minutes and after he was about fifty percent sure he hadn’t just lost the use of all of his limbs. “You--you good?”

Changkyun giggled. “I’m fucking _great._ Might never move again, though.”

Kihyun rolled himself on his side, staring at Changkyun, blissed out and smiling, and still in that _damn sweater_.

“You’re gonna need to wash that sweater," Kihyun pointed out, ever the pragmatist.

Changkyun looked down at himself, at the cum covered sweater, before giggling again. “You’re the one who asked me to keep it on and then came all over it, you wash it.”

“Okay,” Kihyun agreed easily, smiling. “I’ll wash it. But, then, you won’t have anything to wear home. And, it’s gonna take a while to wash. Probably until tomorrow to dry. You might as well stay.”

Changkyun looked to the side, smiling softly at him. “You’re really not all that smooth, you know.” He sat up a little, arms still wobbly, shrugging the sweater off and using it to clean his stomach.

“You can’t ever wear that again now,” Kihyun pouted.

Changkyun winked at him, smiling, cocky, and chucking the sweater off the side of the bed. “Not unless you ask nicely.” He fell down onto the mattress again, turning to his side. “It can have a singular purpose now. You know, like your sex lamp.”

“Like my _what_?”

Changkyun gestured lazily. “You know, the bedside lamp that apparently needs a dimmer for some _completely unknown_ reason.”

Kihyun bristled, exhaustion forgotten as he raises himself up.

“It’s my _nightli_ \--”

“Another word for sex lamp, go on.”

“I _mean,"_ Kihyun said, not too sure what he meant, really. "Sometimes bright lights hurt my eyes.”

“Wait, are you scared of the dark?” Changkyun blinked up at him, completely earnest. The asshole. “I won’t judge you. My best friend is scared of, like, everything. Trees at night. A running leaf, you name it.”

“A _running leaf--?_ What, no, I’m not scared of the dark. I just… I watch scary movies sometimes. And then… get scared.” Kihyun glanced down, aware of the blush staining his cheeks, which was ridiculous if you thought about the fact that he was still buck-naked and considering what they had just done.

Changkyun cooed. “Awww, that’s _adorable,_ hyung. Okay, fine, you’re excused for the now multi-purpose sex lamp."

“It’s not a _sex lamp_.”

“I’m _offended_ ,” Changkyun laughed, the smile dimpling his cheeks a near permanent fixture at this point. “We never did watch a movie, you know. Not that I _mind_ , really…”

Kihyun lifted an eyebrow, before grabbing a blanket from the floor, having fallen of his bed, and struggled to his feet.

“Come on, we’re going to go and watch Spirited Away, since you’re so keen on a movie.”

Changkyun pouted. “But cuddles.”

Kihyun lifted the blanket. “Cuddles under blankets _while watching a movie_.”

Changkyun grinned widely, before struggling to get up, literally… fucking rolling off the side of Kihyun’s bed before standing up like he hadn’t fallen at all, ducking in under the blankets, arms around Kihyun’s waist, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “Mmm, you spoil me too much.”

“You’re right, you brat,” Kihyun smiled, waddling towards the living room with a Changkyun clinging onto his back, and Kihyun sincerely struggled to find the will to be even moderately annoyed. He should really get a TV in his damn bedroom. Changkyun fell down onto the couch, pulling Kihyun down with him. Changkyun nuzzled his shoulder, eyes closed.

“You’re like a puppy,” Kihyun mused, fiddling with the remote, tapping a few buttons before sitting back as the movie started to play, back against Changkyun’s chest, who was resting his chin on Kihyun’s shoulders.

“Mmm, are you complaining?”

Kihyun snuggled down into Changkyun arms, glad that the only light was coming from the tv, hiding his blush.

“No. I,” he hesitated, heart starting a terrifying little tap-dance in his chest and spelling something out that he's sure he's known since the first time this beautiful, ridiculous boy smiled at him in that restaurant. 

“I, Changkyun--I like you.”

He swallowed against a suddenly dry throat, waiting to feel Changkyun stiffen, or pull away, or _something_.

“I’d hope so, what with the naked cuddling,” Changkyun mumbled, eyes only half-open and looking at the TV.

Kihyun ignored the way his heart dropped into his stomach. Right.

“Right. Of course.”

Changkyun blinked, eyes flying open after one, two slow blinks, and he pulled back enough to look at Kihyun. “Wait--do you mean you like me? Like. Actually like me. _You_. Like _me._ ”

Kihyun winced. He knew he shouldn’t have said it. Now Changkyun was going to think he was creepy, and moving too fast, and--

“I-- I mean, not-- It’s nothing, I--”

“I like you, too, hyung,” Changkyun smiled, widely, cheeks pink.

Kihyun blinked, heart returning to glow warmly in his chest.

“Oh. Good.”

Kihyun felt Changkyun settle behind him, arms wrapping around his waist pull him close to the other boy’s chest.

“Very good. Happy Valentine’s Day, hyung.”

And, like that, after starting the day with a headache and nothing but morose thoughts about eating chocolate alone at night, moping about the fact that _yet another_ year had gone by with him managing to find a significant other, Kihyun found himself naked, still riding the high of a _fantastic_ orgasm, held in the arms of a boy he really, _really_ liked. A situation that, he was hoping, might repeat itself. A few hundred times, hopefully.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Changkyunnie.”


	2. tell me again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes, I think that, and, I know this sounds silly, but I feel like the world has a way of working out. Of making people end up where they were supposed to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

When Kihyun woke up, he didn't open his eyes. He nestled down into the comfortable, unfamiliar heat, his thousand thread count duvet soft against his naked back. Kihyun wasn't an idiot and he wasn't delusional, but he also wasn't one to let realism win over fluffy, hopeful optimism. He knew exactly where he was and knew he had met Changkyun only last night, but… 

_ But _ . 

Kihyun had fallen asleep with the movie barely having started. He'd been fucked out and just so, so warm, so happy in Changkyun's arms, mind everywhere but on the surrealistic Ghibli animation on his television. He'd thought about everything and nothing, Changkyun always in the foreground. 

Did he have a big apartment? What would Changkyun's friends think of Kihyun? Would they like him? Would Kihyun's own friends think he'd lost his mind? Probably. Not that he could find it in himself to care. Not with Changkyun's hands on his soft stomach, sending little shivers down his spine every time his fingers ghosted there. He wanted to take Changkyun places, wanted him to come with Kihyun to Paris and practise his French while Kihyun took pictures, wanted to kiss him morning and goodnight and figure out what food he liked and if he'd like Kihyun's cooking or want to cook for himself and--

“Hyung?” Changkyun had asked as Kihyun felt himself slip away with the need to check his Pinterest recipe board. “Hyung, are you falling asleep?”

“No,” Kihyun had answered, even as he struggled to open his eyes. Changkyun had laughed and kissed his neck and led him, eyes closed, back to the bedroom where they passed out, Kihyun's head on Changkyun's chest, limbs tangled, and that was exactly how Kihyun woke up, so honestly, there was no reason to be surprised, no reason for his heart to tighten in his chest when he opened his eyes and lifted his head and saw Changkyun there, hair in disarray and lips parted in soft breaths. 

Kihyun reached up and brushed the soft hair out of Changkyun's eyes, affection stirring somewhere in the bottom of his stomach. 

Kihyun had liked people before, he'd even had a boyfriend before, but this was different. Different not in the way of how he liked them both, perhaps, but different in how  _ fast _ he'd grown to like Changkyun. Really, really like Changkyun, in a surprisingly, shockingly short time. He'd fallen before but it had taken time, proximity, a small inkling of desperation and fear of being alone, had taken a lot out of Kihyun who didn't  _ like  _ being vulnerable, who didn't like the idea of giving himself to someone else. He'd fallen before, but to a point, to an end, like a pit that Kihyun had reached the floor of, and he’d stayed there and been content, but not  _ happy _ . He’d liked having someone, but with that stinking feeling that maybe there could be  _ more _ , that it could be anyone else and feel the same, that there could be a way to fall without hitting the bottom. 

It was different, because where Kihyun had thought there was an end, with Changkyun, that was their starting point, the beginning of it all. Kihyun had been content, before, but this time he was  _ happy,  _ could see himself falling endlessly. It was terrifying and exhilarating and when Changkyun frowned at the brink of consciousness, Kihyun wasn't sure how much he minded. 

Kihyun brushed the pads of his fingers down Changkyun's face, over the scars of his cheek and the line of his jaw. Changkyun breathed out steadily, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, and Kihyun cupped his cheek, thumbing at where he was sure a dimple would appear if Changkyun smiled  _ just a little bit  _ wider. Changkyun chuckled, and Kihyun lifted his eyes to see Changkyun looking right back, eyes sleepy but bright. 

“Good morning,” Kihyun smiled. Changkyun smiled back and it was ridiculous, is what it was, being this goddamn soft so early in the morning. Changkyun hummed back a reply, eyelids heavy and Kihyun could have laughed. Kihyun was a notoriously easy and early riser, in a way a lot of people weren't, in a way Changkyun clearly wasn't. Kihyun felt oddly dizzy, and knew it was stupid, just as this tiny piece of information he'd gained on this boy. Changkyun stirred, eyes closed and nuzzling back into the pillow as if to sleep further. Kihyun kept his fingers soft and careful on Changkyun's cheek and just… Looked at Changkyun. Like a goddamn lovestruck sap. And hell, maybe he was. 

Changkyun shifted under him, hand moving up Kihyun's waist before worming his arm around it and pulling him close in one swift, mildly uncoordinated movement. Kihyun gasped lightly, hand steadying himself on Changkyun's bare chest as he fell further into Changkyun's space, nose brushing past his cheek and heart doing that goddamn  _ jump  _ thing again. 

“What was that?” Kihyun laughed, so so close to Changkyun, close enough that Changkyun's own laugh tickled the hair behind his ear. 

“You were too far away,” Changkyun breathed, smoothing his hand up and down Kihyun's arm and Kihyun almost let go, almost just let himself fall into Changkyun's orbit completely, but instead pushed himself up, not far, just enough, to softly slot his lips over Changkyun's, and felt himself fall just a little bit more. There was no pushing, no pulling, just warmth. Just Changkyun’s hands touching just to touch, not to demand or gain anything, just for the sensation of it, and Kihyun got lost in it, and pulled away to breathe, to orientate himself, which quickly crumbled as Changkyun’s lips found Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun was sure Changkyun knew this by now--he might have discovered it last night, in the thrall of it all--but it was a particular weak spot for Kihyun. He melted against the younger boy, let himself give in to it, and maybe this was it, that ‘vulnerable’ thing he’d never managed to do before. 

Kihyun laughed. What was it about this kid, breaking his habits, easing his fears, all in less than a day? 

“What is it?” Changkyun breathed against his skin and Kihyun squirmed, laughing as Changkyun lightly pinched his sides. “Don’t laugh!” Changkyun said, even as he himself did.

“I’m laughing because I’m  _ happy _ ,” Kihyun said, pulling away to look at him again, features open and soft and hair fanning out slightly against Kihyun’s pillows. 

Changkyun blinked, like he wasn't sure what he was looking at. He brought his hand up to the back of Kihyun's neck and pressed him closer, lips brushing in a kiss before Kihyun leaned forward, tilting Changkyun further into the pillows and pressing against Changkyun's lips with his own. It was so delicate, this line they were walking, this space in which Kihyun preferred to exist where everything was soft light through curtains and lazy morning kisses. Changkyun shifted under him as Kihyun felt his hand tighten, holding on to Changkyun like maybe there was just something in the wine Minhyuk had given him last night, like maybe he was still dreaming. Changkyun shifted, hips slotting together and Kihyun gasped into his mouth.

Oh. 

_ Oh _ . 

Everything they'd done in this very bed the night before came rushing back, Kihyun's cheeks and ears and neck heating up as details and events blur into one big embarrassing…  _ Thing.  _ Changkyun's pink sweater was probably still within reach and Kihyun hadn't even changed the sheets and they were still very,  _ very _ naked. Kihyun hissed as Changkyun moved again, pulled abruptly from memories into a very similar sort of reality, his dick dragging over what could only be Changkyun's. 

Changkyun let out a shaky breath, and Kihyun very much wanted him to do that again. There was a red, purple bruise in the junction of Chagkyun’s shoulder and neck that Kihyun remembered leaving there the night before. He trailed his fingers over it, over Changkyun’s skin marked by himself. A silent claim. Kihyun hesitated there, fingers stilling.

How delicate was delicate? Kihyun had admittedly confessed, had told Changkyun he liked him and to Kihyun’s amazement, Changkyun had said he liked him, too. Could that have changed? Hell, was Changkyun just being  _ nice _ ?

“Kihyun,” Changkyun breathed, Kihyun swallowing thickly before lifting his eyes to Changkyun’s. The younger man looked dazed, eyelids heavy and cheeks flushed and Kihyun couldn’t help but smile, moving his hands again, slowly and softly over Changkyun’s skin. 

“Yeah, baby?”

Kihyun felt Changkyun move under him again, legs twitching. Kihyun laughed softly.

“Sh-shut up.” Changkyun closed his eyes and Kihyun laughed again, leaning in to kiss his cheeks, his forehead, his lips, and they moved so willingly against Kihyun’s, opening at the slightest prod of his tongue. Changkyun’s hands were firm and warm, quickly moving down Kihyun’s back and hips, Kihyun yelping as they found his ass.

“Eager, are you?” Kihyun gasped, dicks sliding against each other again, mind muddy and thoughts quickly turning away from the past and future and strongly to the present. Changkyun kept moving, Kihyun finding his rhythm as Changkyun’s lips found his neck. Kihyun whined, uninhibited because  _ god _ , he had such a weak spot for his neck and Kihyun could feel Changkyun’s teeth against his skin and he wanted--  _ yes _ , Kihyun thought as Changkyun nipped at the skin there and as Kihyun whined again, Changkyun stilled completely and if Kihyun’s wasn’t a bigger man, he would have whined again.

“Yes,” Changkyun answered the question Kihyun had almost forgotten he’d asked. 

“What do you want, baby?”

Changkyun breathed in, shaky, fingers digging into Kihyun’s ass. Kihyun kissed softly at Changkyun’s collarbones to encourage the boy, thumbing at his nipples. 

“I--I want--” Changkyun started, groaning as Kihyun’s lips moved down to the soft swell of his pectoral. 

“You can tell me, baby, it’s okay.”

“I--” Changkyun swallowed, and Kihyun tried his best to abate the shakiness of his hands. “I need you to fu--”

_ Crash.  _

Kihyun startled, cheeks hot and eyes wide, and flipped around to the source of the sound. 

“ _ What the _ \--” 

“Your cat?” Changkyun squeaked helpfully.

Kihyun nodded, heart beating wildly in his chest as he pressed a hand to it. “Probably,” Kihyun breathed, feeling the bed dip behind him as Changkyun fell down from where he'd propped himself up on his elbows. “Oh my god…”

Changkyun chuckled, giddy, and Kihyun felt his stomach tighten. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. He didn't know what to do. Didn't know what they  _ were _ and he couldn't exactly do  _ anything _ without knowing that, his brain surely wouldn't let him. 

Kihyun scrambled off from the bed, pulling the topmost blanket off and wrapping it around himself to the best of his abilities. He glanced at Changkyun, eyes closed, chest naked and sheet barely covering the erection Kihyun now felt mildly guilty about.

“I'm gonna shower,” Kihyun announced, voice shaky and nearly tripping over his makeshift blanket robe in an attempt to grab some clothes from his cupboard. “You can, I mean, you can rest a bit more and shower when I’m done, if you want.” Kihyun stepped over the pink sweater on the floor ( _oh god_ _the sweater_ ) between the laundry bin and the bed, aware that Changkyun's eyes were no longer closed, instead following his clumsy movements. “B-borrow a sweater, we should be the same size.”

“Kihyun--?” Changkyun asked, tone unrecognisable, not something Kihyun was sure he could deal with right now. Kihyun hunched his shoulders and turned to the ensuite.

“I'll make us breakfast afterwards, okay, just--just give me a minute.”

Kihyun ducked into the bathroom, closing the door just as Changkyun replied with a small but resolute, “Okay.”

It took him the better part of his fifteen minute shower (way longer than he should be showering, really, given that he had a guest), to calm down his heart. To make it stop beating so fast it made him slightly light-headed when he thought about dealing with the situation outside the bathroom. The situation being a bright-eyed boy that Kihyun had sudden, frightening feelings for. 

He got dressed in the bathroom, pulling on some sweatpants and a hoodie, determined to seem casual. He could act like a normal human being making breakfast for his one-night stand. (Even if his heart contracted slightly at the thought.)

Changkyun was sitting on the bed, wrapped up in sheets, legs drawn up and chin resting on his knees. He instinctively looked up as Kihyun walked out of the bathroom, before quickly drawing his eyes down again. Changkyun looked guilty. Like he’d done something wrong. Kihyun hated it.

Kihyun walked over to the bed, taking a seat beside him, careful to stay an… appropriate distance away. “Do you have something, um, specific you want to eat?” Kihyun tried very hard not to fiddle with the sheet next to him. He failed.

Changkyun shook his head, smiling softly. “Anything is okay. Thanks.”

Kihyun nodded, clasping his hand in his lap, before making to go, hoping to escape the tenseness he could feel hanging in the air between them. Tenseness that hadn’t been there when they woke up. A hand clasped around his wrist, gentle but keeping him there, pulling him back onto the bed. Kihyun levelled a questioning glance at Changkyun, body still half-turned away.

Changkyun swallowed, chewing on his bottom lip before meeting Kihyun’s gaze. “Last night, you… you said you liked me. Did you… I mean, did you mean it? Or did you only say it because of--well, you know.”

Kihyun shook his head. “I-- no. I mean, yes. I like you. I do. I just… wasn’t sure if you really meant it.” Kihyun ducked his hand. “I’m still not sure.”

“Of course I  _ like  _ you,” Changkyun spluttered. “I nearly asked you to--well, your cat interrupted but that’s--God, that is  _ not  _ important.” Changkyun’s hand moved down from his wrist, interlacing his fingers with Kihyun’s. “I like you.”

Kihyun swallowed, looking down at their interlaced hands, a small smile gracing his face. “Oh. That’s. Well, that’s good then.” Kihyun shook his head, still smiling, spying the sheet Changkyun was sitting under. “Are you  _ still  _ naked under that thing?”

“I… haven’t moved since you left,” Changkyun blushed. “I didn’t know what to do.”

Kihyun giggled. “Yeah… sorry about that. Had a minor freak out.”

Changkyun’s eyes widened. “Oh. Are you okay?”

Kihyun waved away his concern, shifting closer, close enough that their thighs were pressed together. “I’m fine. It’s nothing, trust me. I get anxious and caught up in my own head a lot. It happens.”

“Oh,” Changkyun said, Kihyun not missing the way the younger boy shifted closer as well. “That’s okay. You can talk to me about it, though, if you want. Next time or whatever.”

Kihyun had been stroking Changkyun’s thigh while the boy spoke, and he could see the way Changkyun’s eyes kept darting towards his hand, how little red splotches started appearing on his cheeks. It was adorable. “Thanks.” Kihyun didn’t say anything else after that, still stroking Changkyun’s thigh, glancing up at him through his eyelashes, a silent invitation.

Changkyun ducked his head closer, nosing at Kihyun’s cheek. “So… you want me to stay?”

Kihyun shrugged, turning his head to catch Changkyun’s lips, catching them in a long lingering kiss, before pulling away and shrugging as nonchalantly as possible, under the circumstances. “I mean, if you want.”

By means of reply, Changkyun grabbed at the fabric of Kihyun’s hoodie, pulling Kihyun down with him as he fell down on the bed, splayed out beneath Kihyun. 

“I’m perfectly happy here, thanks.”

Kihyun wanted to answer, to say something witty in response, but Changkyun was laid out beneath him, naked, warm, soft, so much skin on display, and Kihyun had to  _ taste _ . So, with a small smirk at Changkyun, Kihyun ducked his head and started sucking lightly at the junction of Changkyun’s neck and shoulder, hands roving down, down, until they found a soft backside.

Which Kihyun felt tense under his hands, hips jutting up.

Suddenly, very little else had even a semblance of importance in a moment like this.

“What, what do you want?” Kihyun asked, between long, sucking kisses, taking a leisurely way down Changkyun’s body, little whines and breaths accompanying every kiss.

“Mark me,” Changkyun breathed, fingers digging into his arms through the thick material of his hoodie. “Wanna be yours.”

Kihyun sucked in a sharp breath, hands stilling where they had been kneading at Changkyun’s ass. “Where?”

“Wherever you want. God, hyung,  _ please _ ,” Changkyun whined, legs kicking slightly.

“Impatient,” Kihyun scolded, moving down and contemplating the sharp hip bones of the younger boy. Well, they  _ did _ look very tempting. When Kihyun scrapped his teeth against Changkyun’s skin, the younger boy actually  _ moaned _ , causing Kihyun to groan and buck his own hips against the sheets, surprised at how hard he already was. Kihyun took to marking up Changkyun’s hip, sucking and biting and licking, taking the boy’s groans and moans and whines at encouragement.

“Y-you can bite harder,” Changkyun breathed, fingers pulling at his hair.

Kihyun shook his head, blowing lightly over the mark, one hand slipping down to lightly travel up and down Changkyun’s dick. “I’m afraid of breaking the skin.”

“Oh,  _ oh, _ ” Changkyun squirmed, back arching off the bed slightly. “You--you really care, huh.”

Kihyun hummed, finally satisfied with the mark, a dark, angry red, bordering on purple already, and kissed down, avoiding Changkyun’s dick just to see him squirm. “Shouldn’t I?”

“If you-- _ God,  _ Kihyun, just--” Changkyun squirmed again, pulling insistently at Kihyun’s clothes, a low sound in his chest, almost a growl, really. “If you cared you’d fuck me already.”

Kihyun choked out a laugh, one hand palming his own erection. “Is that so?”

Changkyun kept pulling, tugging at Kihyun’s hoodie. “Take off your fucking clothes.”

Kihyun shook his head, but sat back, removing his hand from Changkyun dick as he went to take off his hoodie, rolling his eyes when Changkyun whined. “I need to take my hand away to take off my clothes, Changkyun. Be patient. We have time.”

Changkyun pouted up at him, reaching out to scratch at Kihyun’s exposed stomach. “Can’t help it. I want you.”

“Who knew you were so needy,” Kihyun mumbled, shimmying off his pants, leaving his underwear on. He was in no rush. He liked the boy beneath him. He  _ liked _ him. He liked him so much. And he was going to make him beg. He could see Changkyun’s eyes follow his movements, smirking as Kihyun undressed.

“I’m sure there’s a lot you don’t know about me,” Changkyun said, gripping at Kihyun’s hips.

“Oh, I’m sure,” Kihyun hummed, lifting Changkyun legs until he was settled between them, one hand reaching up to play with a nipple while the other gently, gently,  _ oh so gently _ , closed around his dick. Kihyun huffed out a laugh as Changkyun squirmed underneath him, pushing up, looking for more friction. “What’s the matter?” Kihyun asked, all sweet innocence. 

“You’re--You’re being a  _ tease _ ,” Changkyun groaned, legs restless. “Having fun?”

“Uh-huh,” Kihyun answered, bending forward to kiss and suck one of Changkyun’s nipples into his mouth, giggling when Changkyun gasped beneath him, hips bucking up almost violently. “Patience is a virtue, you know.”

“I’m not particularly virtuous,” Changkyun breathed, hand coming up to the back of Kihyun’s neck, fingers in his hair. “ _ God _ , hyung.”

“Yeah, baby? What do you want?” Kihyun was still sucking lightly at Changkyun’s nipple, the other hand having abandoned his dick to squeeze and pet at his ass. 

“I already  _ told  _ you.” Changkyun grinded up again, pulling at Kihyun’s hair. Kihyun felt the shaky breaths under his lips as Changkyun’s chest heaved just slightly, just enough that Kihyun knew Changkyun was trying hard not to.

“Tell me again.”

Changkyun pulled at Kihyun again, pulling him up to press their lips together, messy and breathy and hot. “I want,” Changkyun said against Kihyun’s lips. “I want you inside me.”

Kihyun took a hitched breath, head coming to rest on Changkyun’s collarbone. God, where was the fucking lube. He flung out a hand, feeling around on the bedside table, and was  _ extremely  _ glad when his wandering hand fell on it, thankful that they were both too lazy to actually put anything away.

Changkyun laughed softly. “I’ll take that as a ‘sure Changkyun why the hell not’.”

Kihyun bit lightly at Changkyun’s collarbone, looking up with a satisfied grin when Changkyun groaned. “Are you  _ sassing _ me?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t sassed you in that--” Changkyun whined again as Kihyun kissed over his bite. “Fucking restaurant in the first place.”

Kihyun shrugged, coating his hand in lube and reaching down to press gingerly against Changkyun, circling lightly. “Maybe. Maybe you would have. Sometimes,” Kihyun paused, hands coming to a stop in their ministrations. “Sometimes, I think that, and, I know this sounds silly, but I feel like the world has a way of working out. Of making people end up where they were supposed to be.” Kihyun dropped his head, shaking is slightly. “I know it’s stupid, and idealistic, but, yeah. That’s, that’s what I think, anyway.”

There was just a moment of silence, of Changkyun stilling underneath him, until Changkyun’s hand came up to rest on Kihyun’s cheek. “I think so, too,” Changkyun said, so softly it was almost a whisper. “I guess I have a lot to thank the world for if it gave me you.”

Kihyun grinned, ducking down to press a soft, lingering kiss on Changkyun’s lips. “That’s so sappy.” Changkyun grinned and seemed about to respond, when Kihyun gently pressed the tip of one finger inside him, and whatever words he had planned died out in a soft whine. Changkyun pushed down, onto Kihyun’s finger as he bit down on his lip.

“More?” Kihyun asked, slowly pulling and pushing his finger in and out, reaching out to dribble even more lube over his hand and Changkyun’s hole, which fluttered around his finger. 

Changkyun nodded eagerly, hands gripping at whatever they could reach, pulling at the sheets of Kihyun’s bed. “More… hyung,  _ please _ .”

“Okay, baby, okay, hold on,” Kihyun hummed, easing in another finger, flexing and bending his fingers, stretching Changkyun. Changkyun let out a choked out sound in response, hands going to reach down to grab at Kihyun’s arm, pulling insistently. 

“You can,  _ ah _ , um, you can go faster. And, um, add more. It’s not,  _ oh my god _ , it’s not like this is my first time. Hell, Kihyun, I own a dildo.”

“That’s… kinda hot.”

“Thanks,” Changkyun laughed, breathy and hips still moving down, grip unrelenting. “I was single.”

“Was,” Kihyun mumbled, fascinated by that word, for some reason, pushing in another finger, scissoring them slightly.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Changkyun groaned, wanton, somewhere deep in his chest. “Fuck, yeah, Ki,  _ please _ .”

“Oh my god,” Kihyun muttered, moving his fingers faster, other hand gripping at Changkyun’s hips, his own rutting against the sheet. “Can I, Changkyun, baby are you, can--”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Changkyun choked out before Kihyun could stumble further over his words, tongue thick in his mouth and throat dry. “Hyung, please fuck me,  _ please _ .”

“I-- Okay.” Kihyun swallowed, mouth dry, pulling out his fingers with a slick, wet sound, Changkyun wincing slightly, grabbing around for a condom, finally finding one in the bedside table, frantic fingers joining his as he tried to roll it on, making for a very confused few seconds until Kihyun all but growled and smacked Changkyun’s hands away, pulling it on himself. “Stop that, you’re not  _ helping _ .”

“You know, it’s kinda hot when you order me around.”

“Oh,” Kihyun said intelligently, before taking Changkyun’s thighs in hand and pushing them up. “In that case, hand me that pillow,” he said, gesturing towards the pillow his cat liked to sleep on. 

Sorry, Mr Cuddles, you’re gonna have to find another bed.

Changkyun fumbled for the pillow and handed it over, already raising his hips up to make it easier for Kihyun to prop him up. 

Kihyun pushed the pillow under Changkyun, positioning him, ass and legs in the air. “Comfy?” he asked, smoothing his hands down Changkyun’s thighs. Changkyun nodded, lifting his legs up around Kihyun’s waist. Kihyun leaned forward, kissing softly at Changkyun’s jaw. “Okay,” Kihyun breathed, lining up his dick, and starting, slowly, to push in, wary for any sign of a wince. Even with Kihyun having prepped the boy, he was still so damn  _ tight  _ around him, legs pulling him closer and mind swimming with the feeling of slick, velvety heat.

“Oh, my god,” Kihyun breathed, eyes squeezed shut. Changkyun’s nails were digging into his back, dragging slowly down. Kihyun waited for Changkyun to adjust, for his mind to come back down to earth, and Changkyun whimpered into his ear.

“Move. Please.”

Kihyun nodded, hands gripping at Changkyun’s thighs. “Yeah, okay, cool, just, gimme a sec?”

Changkyun laughed softly, kissing at his neck. “You okay there?”

“Um. Yup, yup.” Kihyun nodded again. “Just… fucking  _ hell _ Changkyun, you’re so tight oh my god.” Kihyun shuddered, giving an experimental thrust, gasping as Changkyun’s rocked back against him. “God, you brat.”

Changkyun giggled, nipping at Kihyun’s neck and tightening his legs around Kihyun’s waist. “You feel so good, hyung,” he breathed over his neck, teeth grazing the skin. 

“Yeah?” Kihyun started a slow rhythm, hands pushing Changkyun’s thighs up against his chest. Changkyun was letting out a soft whine at every thrust, and it was starting to fucking  _ get  _ to Kihyun. He pressed a kiss against Changkyun’s knee. “You’re loud.”

“You like it,” Changkyun groaned, head thrown back and perhaps, on purpose, letting out an exceptionally loud whine as Kihyun changed his angle.

Kihyun would shrug, but he was currently very busy. With, like, thrusting. And trying to reach every available surface of Changkyun’s skin with his lips. And trying not to lose his goddamn mind because  _ fuck _ , Changkyun was beautiful. “You’re so beautiful, baby,” Kihyun groaned, head falling forward. Changkyun ran his fingers through Kihyun’s hair, gripping at the back of his head and whimpering softly. 

“Th-thank you,” Changkyun said, voice small and shaking just a little at the edges. 

“I’m just telling the truth,” Kihyun tried to grin, faltering as Changkyun let out a particularly loud whine. Kihyun sat back slightly, watching himself slide in and out of Changkyun. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ . Changkyun was squirming, pushing back, dick straining against his stomach and Kihyun wanted--Kihyun wanted--Kihyun  _ wanted _ .

Kihyun pulled out with a wince, laughing slightly at Changkyun’s whine and resulting pout. He palmed Changkyun’s side, hand urging him up. “Come on,” he urged, “get up. I want, I want you to--” Kihyun dropped his head, intimidated by Changkyun’s slightly desperate eyes looking at him. “I want you to ride me. Please.” 

Changkyun’s mouth gaped slightly, blinking rapidly before swallowing back a giggle, cheeks flushed and sitting up slowly, legs shaky, dick still red and straining. “You… You have a thing for riding, don’t you?”

“It’s hot.”

“You’re telling me,” Changkyun mumbled, and Kihyun quickly remembered his own unabashed, er, ‘ride’, the night before. Rolling his eyes, Kihyun laid down on the bed, watching as Changkyun climbed over him, legs visibly shaking. 

“Okay, baby, now you can go as fast and hard as you want.” Kihyun grinned, letting out a loud, surprised moan, when Changkyun dropped down and took half of Kihyun’s dick in one go. “ _ Oh _ , my god, Changkyun, do you wanna kill me?” 

“Mmm,” Changkyun moaned, lifting himself up again, taking his time as he sank down on Kihyun’s dick. “This was your idea, hyung.” Changkyun bent down, lifting his hips up again before snapping them down and groaning against Kihyun’s lips.

Kihyun’s hands found Changkyun’s hips, his own thrusting up, lifting his head to find Changkyun’s lips, warm and soft against him own. Changkyun kept his lips there, whining into Kihyun’s mouth every time he lifted his hips and rocked back down. “How--” Changkyun panted against his lips. “How long do you think you can last?”

Kihyun’s one hand slipped down to encircle Changkyun’s dick, tugging lightly. “Is that a  _ challenge _ , baby?”

“You bet it is,” Changkyun grinned against his lips, before leaning back, pressing down so he completely bottomed out, balancing himself with a hand on Kihyun’s waist, the other on his thigh.

Gasping, but determined not to be outdone, Kihyun twisted slightly on the upstroke of Changkyun’s dick, feeling a smug sort of satisfaction when Changkyun jerked against him, breathing hotly into Kihyun’s neck.

“N-not fair,” Changkyun gritted out, before pushing back, sitting up completely and looking down at Kihyun. He jerked his head to get his hair out of his eyes, Kihyun’s eyes roaming Changkyun’s body, completely on display on top of him. Changkyun smirked, raising himself up and throwing his head back in his loudest whine so far as he slammed down, hard and fast.

“ _ Ah, _ fuck, fuck, Changkyun, oh my god,” Kihyun called out in a high-pitched voice, throwing his own head back. Changkyun kept his frantic pace, moans mixed in with the sharp slap of flesh against flesh as he pulled out nearly completely before slamming back down.

“F-Fuck, hyung,” Changkyun groaned, leaning forward again and entire body tensing up as he slammed back down at this new angle. “Oh.  _ Oh, fuck _ .” Changkyun tried to lift himself up again, arms shaking. He lifted his hips again, as much as he could, taking Kihyun in shallow, fast, desperate thrusts. Kihyun tried to help as much as he could, hips thrusting up as well, but he could see that Changkyun was close. Not that he was doing much better.

“Are you, are you close?” Kihyun gasped out, moving his hand up and down as fast as he could.

“If I say ‘yes’ do I lose?” Changkyun gasped, moving faster and squeezing his walls against Kihyun’s dick.

“Maybe.”

Changkyun licked a slow stripe up Kihyun’s neck to behind his ear, nibbling at Kihyun’s ear as he kept his  _ excruciating  _ pace. Kihyun could feel himself caring less and less about this ‘challenge’, as the feeling in his gut tightened, Changkyun’s whines and whimpers into his ear driving him  _ insane _ . Kihyun squeezed at Changkyun’s dick, moving his hand with the rhythm Changkyun had set, and Changkyun whined, long and high pitched before biting into Kihyun’s shoulder. 

Changkyun tightened around his dick and his legs shook as he came over Kihyun’s stomach, and that was all it took for the feeling in Kihyun’s gut to snap. He threw his head back, aware that he was being loud, but unable to find it in himself to care, hips jerking up weakly a few times as he came, breath whooshing out of him in one long, loud, gasp. Changkyun shook above him, before stilling, body slack and coming to rest down on Kihyun’s, breathing heavily.

Kihyun strained up, kissing lightly behind Changkyun’s ear, giggling when he made a weak noise. Changkyun didn’t move, breathing against Kihyun’s chest and weakly trying to push himself up before plopping back down with a puff.

“Can’t. ‘M jelly.”

Kihyun wriggled beneath Changkyun. “Changkyun, please. You’re crushing me.”

Changkyun mumbled incoherently, wiggling his hips a little, Kihyun pinching his side. “Ya!”

Changkyun giggled, lifting his hips to slide off of Kihyun and immediately falling down next to him and groaning into the bedding as Kihyun pulled off and tied off the condom, biting his lip before just sighing and depositing it on the bedside table. He’ll throw it away, in a bit.

Kihyun grinned, knowing he was about to be an insufferable little shit. “That good, huh?”

Changkyun, to his credit, tried to frown, before apparently deciding it wasn’t worth the effort and nodding softly, eyes closed.

Kihyun opened his mouth to say something more, when his stomach let out an angry growl, and he flushed as Changkyun popped open an eye to stare at him. 

“I get hungry!” Kihyun said. “It’s  _ normal _ to get hungry in the mornings, okay.”

“Morning food,” Changkyun mumbled, looking suspiciously like someone talking in their sleep. Or drunk. Or, apparently, fucked out. “Should shower... Bacon?”

Kihyun shook his head, pushing himself up on his elbows, moving one hand to pet Changkyun’s head, smiling as he leaned into it. “Come on, go shower. I’ll go make us some breakfast. Probably  _ not _ bacon, cause I don’t think I have any, but like, oats. I have oats.”

“I like oats…” Changkyun mumbled, before blinking his eyes open and smiling at Kihyun, shifting closer with what looked like the last shreds of his energy to give Kihyun a soft kiss, before sitting up and looking around the room like he’s never seen it before. “Now where would you, and it’s probably just a  _ wild guess _ , say my pants are?”

Kihyun blinked around, frowning. “You know, I have no goddamn fucking clue. You can just borrow some of my sweatpants.”

“Do you, er,” Changkyun started, voice surprisingly small (especially considering the position they had just been in), skirting down to the edge of the bed before standing up on wobbly legs. “Have any plans for today?”

Kihyun shrugged, wrapping a sheet around his waist. “Not really. I was just going to send out some emails to potential clients and work on some photographs. Why, you don’t wanna go?” Kihyun smirked at Changkyun, who blushed before rolling his eyes.

“I am, quite literally, fucked out, Kihyun,” Changkyun said, walking over to Kihyun’s closest cupboard and rummaging. “Going on a hike wouldn’t exactly be high on my list of priorities.” 

“Why would you be  _ hiking?  _ That just sounds, like, cruel.”

“You could have been! It’s why I asked,” Changkyun said, grabbing a pair of pants and underwear from Kihyun’s drawers and--bless his soul--holding it over his crotch as he moved over to his other cupboard. “I’m just… if you don’t  _ have  _ to go anywhere, you know…”

Kihyun tilted his head. “Why would  _ I  _ have been hiking?”

Changkyun glared at Kihyun over his shoulder. “You’re making this very difficult for me, you know.”

“Um. No. I don’t. What is even. Why would I be  _ hiking? _ ”

“It was a hypothetical outside activity!” Changkyun squeaked. 

Kihyun tied the sheet around his waist, walking over to the door. “Do I look like a person that goes outside a lot?” Kihyun shook his head, crossing his arms in front of him and leaning against the doorway.

“You are unnecessarily hung up on this whole hiking thing, remind me to never bring it up--” Changkyun turned around to face him, words dying in his mouth. 

Kihyun shifted under his gaze, frowning. “What?”

Changkyun snapped his mouth shut and shook his head but didn’t move, didn’t look away, eyes moving from Kihyun’s to rove over his body before swallowing. Loudly. “--Again.”

Kihyun uncrossed his arms, hands dropping to fiddle with the sheet. “Um, you got a bit lost to the end of your sentence there, Changkyun?”

Changkyun nodded, and Kihyun had barely processed the action by the time Changkyun had moved forward and pressed his lips against Kihyun’s, parted and hot and desperate at the edges. 

Kihyun’s arms came up to grip Changkyun’s back, sliding over the smooth skin until Kihyun was, again, lightly cupping Changkyun’s bare ass. “I need to go make oats,” Kihyun breathed, head arching backwards as Changkyun’s lips kissed along his jaw. “And we  _ just _ had sex.”

“I need to shower,” Changkyun mumbled, woefully. “You just looked so beautiful I couldn’t help myself.” 

Kihyun gave Changkyun one more long, hard kiss, before pushing him gently away and turning him around to push him in the direction of the bathroom. “Go shower. I will provide food. We have exercised.”

Changkyun stumbled forward in the direction of the bathroom, giving a little salute (hilarious, considering he was buck-ass naked) before closing the door behind him and Kihyun stood there, staring at the off white of his door until he could hear the shower turn on. 

And then he stood there for just a moment more, before realising he, too, was covered in sweat and cum and grabbing a handtowel from the cupboard, washing himself off as best he could before shrugging on clothes and going to see what the cat had broken.

 

\---

 

His cat, thankfully, had only thrown the godawful ugly vase his aunt had gotten him for his birthday off the counter, which, in Kihyun’s opinion, wasn’t much of a loss anyway. The aunt that kept asking him when he was going to meet a nice girl and get married, and Kihyun had run out of ways to tell her that he is gay as all fuck.

Maybe if he took Changkyun with next time and made out on her ancient couch, it’d get the message through.

(For a second, Kihyun was preoccupied with the fact that he had thought about taking Changkyun along so casually, without really… thinking about it. Instinctually.)

There wasn’t much to clean, and even less to cook. Kihyun switched on the kettle and zeroed in on the two cups in the living room, Changkyun’s jacket slung over the chair by his small eating nook. He rolled his eyes and moved it two feet over to the coat rack, and heard the shower switch off. Kihyun rinsed the cups and occupied himself with readying their food.

“Hyuuuung,” Changkyun called, voice echoing oddly like they always do in bathrooms. “What towel can I use?”

Kihyun hummed, hands busy stirring the oats (stove-top made, bitch, the  _ proper  _ way). “Just take one that seems dry.” He paused. “And that’s big enough to cover your whole body. Not the hand-towels, Changkyun.”

There was a pause. “How did you--” Changkyun coughed loudly. “Okay, thanks! I’m using your hairdryer too!”

Kihyun grinned. He’d spent one too many times catching an eye-full of Minhyuk’s backside cause he kept using the fucking hand-towels. Not that he would actually mind, that much, if Changkyun did that, but it was the goddamn fucking semantics. “Okay, but don’t plug it into the wall. That socket’s wonky. Use the extension cord.”

There was a sound of affirmation quickly followed by his hairdryer. 

Kihyun had always liked… taking care of people. And it was nice, really, really nice, to have had someone to wake up next to. But he wasn’t going to think about that, because making oats was a delicate art worthy of all of his attention. That is, until two sweater clad arms wrapped around his waist, hands clasping together on Kihyun’s stomach.

“Wha--” Kihyun, jumped, slightly, tensing as the arms tightened around him, holding him steady. “Oh. Changkyun. You scared me.”

“Sorry,” the boy giggled, voice slightly muffled from where Kihyun could feel his cheek press against his back. “I was trying to be all pinterest couple aesthetic cute.”

“They never show the consequences where the huggee whacks the hugger over the head with the spoon they’re stirring the oats with because they scared him,” Kihyun mumbled, nevertheless smiling and patting at Changkyun’s arms around him with one hand.

“Worth it, though,” Changkyun mumbled, giving Kihyun a little squeeze.

“Did your date know you were this soft post-sex? They missed out,” Kihyun laughed, giving the oats a final stir, before turning around in the circle of Changkyun’s arms and pecking him on the lips.

Changkyun shrugged, a soft blush on his cheeks. “Never talked to ‘em. A friend suggested I go on this ‘blind date’ or whatever. I’ll have to thank him, though.”

Kihyun grimaced. “Nah.  _ If _ you ever meet the fucker, ignore him. Thank Minhyuk, he was the one who actually convinced me to go over to your table.”

Changkyun giggled, “I meant thank my friend, hyung. Minhyuk, too, now.”

Kihyun blushed, but shrugged. “It was a valid assumption shh.” Changkyun was still grinning at him, and, to get it off (and also, just because Kihyun could), he leaned forward, placing a soft, lingering kiss on Changkyun’s lips. Soft, until Changkyun made a low whining noise in his throat and pressed closer, at which Kihyun grinned and pushed him away. “Breakfast now. I didn’t slave over the stove for nothing.”

Changkyun rolled his eyes without any trace of mirth, completely pulling away to meander over to the table. “Yes,  _ dear _ . You sound like a nineteen-fifties housewife.”

Kihyun pulled down bowls for the both of them, carrying them and the pot of oats over to the table. “That’s a stereotype.”

“Your wording warranted the quip,” Changkyun smiled at Kihyun, hands in his lap like a kid at assembly. “Does that mean I can’t call you ‘dear’?”

“I never said that,” Kihyun murmured, handing the spoon to Changkyun after doling out a helping for himself, and then grimacing as Changkyun took a pitiful amount. “Is that  _ all  _ you’re going to eat?”

Changkyun blinked at him over the spoon he was still holding, hovering somewhere between the pot and the bowl, before looking down. “Er. I don’t eat a lot in the mornings. I usually don’t eat at all, actually.” Guiltily, Changkyun dipped the spoon in again and added more oats to his bowl.

Kihyun blinked. He regularly got woken up by his stomach, enough that it’s physically too painful to keep lying in his warm, comfy bed than get up and get something to eat. “That doesn’t sound healthy. Breakfast kickstarts your metabolism for the day, you know.”

“I’ve been told,” Changkyun said, eating small teaspoons at a time. “My flatmate’s boyfriend is always trying to get me to eat salads and fruit and stuff. Sometimes he just shows up with a lunchbox and it’s got, like, this home cooked meal which is weird as all hell because I’m pretty sure he doesn’t know how to cook.” Changkyun shrugged. 

Kihyun looked up to say something, maybe preach more on the benefits of breakfast, when his eyes caught on the sweater Changkyun was wearing. It was an old thing, barely good for more than wearing around at home and feeling nice and warm and comfortable in. And Changkyun was  _ wearing _ it and suddenly Kihyun didn’t really know what to do with his hands or his eyes or the sudden fluttering feeling in his chest. 

Kihyun coughed lightly. “That’s, that’s… you should eat the food. Also, um, that sweater looks good on you. Um.” He looked away, ears hot.

“I… it does?” Changkyun paused, swallowing before poking at the oats with his spoon. “Th-thanks. I look a bit different without make-up so--I mean, yeah, anyway, thank you.”

“You look beautiful,” Kihyun told his oats.

Changkyun promptly choked on his. 

Kihyun smirked. “You okay over there?”

Changkyun nodded, red-faced as he hit his chest with the flat side of his fist. “I’m fine,” he wheezed after a swallow. “Just not. Used to it.”

“Eating so early in the morning?”

“I mean, yeah, sure, let’s go with that one,” Changkyun mumbled, stirring the oats with a blush. 

It was quiet for a while, as they ate, Kihyun’s spoon making a clinking noise as it scraped the bottom of bowl, and he looked up to see Changkyun staring at him with wide eyes. “What… what is it?”

“You’re  _ done _ ?”

Kihyun frowned, smiling slightly even as he did so. “You’re  _ not?  _ Are you  _ playing _ with your food?”

Changkyun stopped from where he was prodding his food. “Er. No. Shut up.”

Kihyun pursed his lips, hand twitching with the urge to reach out and ruffle Changkyun’s hair. “Sure, Changkyunnie.”

Changkyun dropped his spoon and quickly fumbled for it again, before stuffing the last few spoonfuls of food into his mouth. Kihyun blinked at him in surprise and Changkyun stood up, grabbed at Kihyun’s bowl and rushed to the sink.

“Changkyun-- wait, what-- Changkyun, what are you doing?”

“Cleaning,” the boy chirped, moving the dirty dishes that were in the sink out of it, and piling them haphazardly next to it.

“No-- wait, Changkyun that’s not how you--” Kihyun hastily stood up, pushing Changkyun gently to the side, arranging the dishes how he wanted them. “It’s not-- I have a  _ system _ .”

“I wanted to help,” Changkyun said, voice small and hands fidgeting by his stomach. “Sorry.” Changkyun chewed on his bottom lip, watching Kihyun fill the sink with water. “I like you.”

Kihyun giggled, testing the temperature with his fingertips before looking over his shoulder. “I like you too.” He pretended to ignore the blush staining his cheeks.

Changkyun smiled at the floor, hands twisting into the sweater. “That should feel weirder. But it doesn’t. I don’t know. It doesn’t make sense, I barely know you, but I  _ like  _ you.”

Kihyun used the dishes as an excuse to turn away, trying to ignore the pounding in his chest. “Well. You know. Same.”

Changkyun laughed softly. “You’re cute.” He leaned against the counter, holding out his hand as if for permission to take the plate Kihyun had just rinsed with cold water. Kihyun moved it forward and Changkyun took it, carefully placing it on the drying rack. “It’s like… You said earlier, while we were, er,” Changkyun had the decency to blush. “Busy. That sometimes people end up where they’re supposed to be. With who they’re supposed to be with.”

Kihyun bit his lip. “While we were busy?” He took a deep breath. “You mean, while you were begging me to fuck you?”

Changkyun spluttered, hand fumbling slightly with the plate. “ _ Hyung _ .” Changkyun looked over at Kihyun’s face (serious expression dampened moderately by the blush on his cheeks) and burst out laughing. “See? I’m trying to be all romantic and you have to go and be perverted. You never say what I expect.”

Kihyun giggled, handing Changkyun a bowl. “Sorry? I just… thought it was funny.”

“You didn’t think it was so  _ hilarious  _ when I was begging you to fuck me, but alright,” Changkyun grinned, leaning over to place a loud kiss on Kihyun’s (flaming red, at this point) cheek. “As I was  _ saying _ \--” Changkyun emphasised, taking another plate with unnecessary flair. “Is that you, this place, it feels like exactly where I should be. Be it washing dishes or fucking each other’s brains out.”

Kihyun tried to stop the giggle that came with the floating feeling in his chest, but it burst out anyway. “That’s so cheesy. And crude. I agree.”

“I started the cheesy, you introduced the crude.” Changkyun smiled to himself, watching Kihyun thoroughly scrub a pan. “Hey, Ki?”

“Hm?” Kihyun hummed, resisting the urge to lean into Changkyun.

“I know we kind of skipped the first date, but will you forgive me and be my boyfriend anyway?”

Kihyun’s hands paused, before he lowered the pan into the water. Turning away from Changkyun, he dried his hands on a kitchen towel, before turning around, not looking up, backing Changkyun into the counter. Kihyun could hear him heaving heavy breaths, but he kept his gaze downturned, resting a hand on Changkyun’s waist. 

“This…” Changkyun swallowed. “Is a weird way of saying ‘no’.”

Kihyun shushed him, other hand coming up to cup Changkyun’s cheek, before he finally,  _ finally _ lifted his head, looked Changkyun in the eyes and, as softly as he possibly could, pressing a kiss against Changkyun’s left cheek. Then his right cheek. Then he went up on his tiptoes and kissed Changkyun’s forehead, ending with a lingering kiss to Changkyun’s mouth. 

The house was silent around them as Kihyun’s lips hovered close to Changkyun’s, the only sound the dripping of the tap, that, no matter how many times Kihyun called the plumber, always leaked. 

“Does…” Kihyun trailed off, pressing another soft kiss to Changkyun’s lips. “Does that answer your question?”

Changkyun’s hands were gripping at Kihyun’s hoodie, eyes closed and breathing shakily. “I… Tell me again anyway.”

Kihyun laughed lightly. “Okay, baby.” 

And then proceeded to tell him for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this and I couldn't have done it without @booksandtea15 <3

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, it was so much fun to write.
> 
> I would like to give a massive shoutout to my beautiful girlfriend, @booksandtea5, who helped me write the dicks and beta-d this mess
> 
> seriously, I wouldn't be surprised if y'all pick up where she started helping me immediately by the sudden rise in writing quality. thanks, dear, and happy belated valentine's day <3
> 
> PS: what Changkyun said in them various languages: "You're single? How is that possible? Your eyes are beautiful. I could get lost in them. But my tongue can also do something more than just speak languages." (I KNOW OKAY STFU THIS WAS @AKIKO_CHAAN NOT ME)  
> PPS: what Minhyuk whispered to Changkyun: "Just so you know, Kihyun is a sensitive asshole, but at least he has one, too. (okay fine this was all me)


End file.
